


Tonight my heart's on the loose

by ziamicalement (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ziamicalement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Londres, octobre 2014. Zayn est prostitué depuis deux ans. Sa vie se résume à ses clients, réguliers ou non, et à sa soif de liberté ; depuis des mois, il nourrit le projet de quitter définitivement cette vie dégradante et ce quartier.<br/>Une nuit, son chemin croise celui de Liam. Liam est différent des autres, doux et attentionné.<br/>Mais Liam est aussi lieutenant de police en infiltration, chargé de démanteler un trafic d'être humains dans le quartier où le métis officie. Ce dernier est seulement un indicateur inconscient. Au début, du moins.<br/>Car la fascination pour l'un et l'autre grandit au fil des rencontres. Jusqu'à une explosion de sentiments, en plein coeur du mensonge.</p>
<p>(je suis très limitée et nulle concernant les résumés, veuillez me pardonner)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

 

_Ode à Beth._

 

 

 

Jean, tee-shirt, veste en cuir et rangers. L’attirail parfait pour attirer. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son reflet, passant une main experte dans ses cheveux sombres savamment décoiffés et sortit de sa chambre, enfournant au passage son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers et se retrouva au-dehors à l’instant même où neuf heures du soir résonnaient au vieux clocher non loin de là. Un sourire fugace passa sur son visage fin. Il n’était pas en retard. Un bon point pour lui. Il serait parmi les premiers à partir. Il s’accola au mur en briques derrière lui, le regard droit, la gorge à découvert. Ses grands yeux, ourlés de longs cils qui lui donnaient un air presque féminin, papillonnaient de droite à gauche, guettant.

Une première voiture, puis une autre. Une troisième, une dixième. Et des silhouettes à pieds, hésitantes. Ils arrivaient, enfin. Alors, il s’approcha, comme tous les autres hommes qui se trouvaient dans la même rue que lui. La semelle de ses chaussures battait le pavé et il s’avança près d’une Mercedes grise, dont la vitre côté passager s’ouvrit.

 

**\- T’es libre ?**

 

Il hocha la tête, sourit, laissant ses pendentifs pendre à son cou. L’homme au volant devait avoir la quarantaine. Ses cheveux grisonnaient par endroit et un léger embonpoint se dessinait sous son pull. Mais qu’importe. Le client ouvrit la portière et il s’engouffra dans la voiture.

 

**\- C’est 200£ pour la totale.**

**\- Ça me va. T’as un endroit ?**

**\- Ouais, pas loin.**

 

La voiture démarra. Le conducteur laissa glisser une main sur sa cuisse et Zayn se prit à sourire, regardant les devantures encore éclairées par la fenêtre. Cette nuit, il allait se faire un bon paquet de fric.

 

 

 

(oui, ce chien est pour moi un personnage à part entière)

(à moins que vous n'ayez envie que Payne vous troue

la peau parce que vous ne respectez pas cette adorable boule de poils)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir à ceux qui ont eu le courage de me suivre jusqu'ici. #sbaff  
> Et merci d'être là, soit dit en passant.
> 
> Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, qui n'auraient lu ni Took a minute to steal my heart (c'est un condensé de bêtises et de délires chelous), ni Cursed-Blood (aka la fiction qui s'étend sur cinquante siècles parce que j'suis une flemmarde qui n'a pas envie de s'en occuper), ni même From hate to love, et encore moins The savior of my soul...
> 
> *ceci et la partie chiante d'une présentation d'auteur de fanfictions*
> 
> Je suis Amandine, j'ai 19 ans et demi trois-quart et des brouettes (je n'ai clairement pas envie de passer le cap de la vingtaine en décembre prochain, ça se sent, non ?), et... je suis une dégénérée croyant en Ziam, mourant de frustration devant des gifs et des vidéos et aimant follement écrire des conneries sur eux (quelle merveilleuse présentation, ah).
> 
> Accessoirement, j'entre en première année de psychologie fin septembre. Et j'ai justement choisi cet horaire de 19h (ou de ses environs) pour vous préparer et vous habituer à cette heure-là pour les prochains chapitres. Je n'ai pas encore d'emploi du temps sous la main, alors j'préfère voir large, voyez-vous.
> 
> Bref, après tout ces petits paragraphes un chouia inutile, il me faut vous dire que... je suis toujours stressée quand je commence un nouveau projet.
> 
> NON, C'EST PAS VRAI. (c'est quoi cette agression ?)
> 
> Je suis stressée à CHAQUE chapitre ou OS que je poste. Je suis une angoissée de la vie qui me demande toujours "Est-ce que ça va plaire ? Est-ce que j'suis pas encore partie dans des délires schizo maniaco psychotiques ?"
> 
> Au fait, Jean-Jacques Goldman est mon idole (on s'en fout, non ?) mais... le miracle fait qu'il n'y aura aucune parole de ses chansons pour accompagner mes chapitres.
> 
> Après avoir vu et revu la comédie musicale complète de Roméo & Juliette pour From hate to love, nous voici donc plongés en plein Tonight my heart's on the loose avec Green Day. Tous les p'tits bouts en tête de chapitres sont des paroles de chansons. Si ça vous plaît, n'ayez crainte, je laisserai toujours en fin de monologue le titre du morceau (oui, quand même, c'est la moindre des choses, j'te ferai dire).
> 
> Si vous n'aimez pas Green Day, bah... c'est triste, parce que Liam en est fan, dans cette fiction. N'embêtez JAMAIS ce Liam sur son chien ou sur ses passions. Sauf si vous voulez finir en morceaux. Oui, ce mec est vraiment un flic et pas un psychopathe (quoique).
> 
> Pour en revenir à mon stress, comment dire ? J'suis toujours plus rassurée quand j'ai des commentaires (ahahahahah...). Ok, c'est chiant de commenter, on sait pas forcément quoi dire mais... même quelques mots rassurent les auteurs (déjà, on sait qu'on est lus ET que la fiction est appréciée) et puis ensuite... ça fait toujours ultra plaisir d'avoir les impressions des lecteurs. Pour le coup, ça permet de voir si on a visé juste au niveau du chapitre, quels sont les attentes, ce qui plait moins, les interrogations... Parce qu'une fiction ne se construit pas seule, et que je ne suis plus la principale instigatrice de la mienne, à partir du moment où le prologue est lu.
> 
> Alors, pour les adorables futurs lecteurs qui commenteront, c'est très simple : il y a une immense "case" tout en bas, pour laisser son pseudo et son commentaire. Faciiiiiile (bon, il m'a fallu du temps avant de le capter).
> 
> Sinon, pour la prévention des chapitres : je peux prévenir par Twitter, sur le compte spécial @ohziamlove, normal, mais aussi en individuel. Laissez-moi seulement vos pseudos, ou prévenez-moi directement par Twitter ; je peux aussi prévenir encore sur Skyrock (il me reste encore trois blogs en stand-by) si vous me laissez vos blogs ; et je peux prévenir par mail. Il suffit de m'envoyer un message à cette adresse : ohloveziam@gmail.com .
> 
> Je terminerai cette note par de nouveaux remerciements et...
> 
> En souhaitant un très bon anniversaire à @Ziamstrouble. Sophie, si tu me lis, ce prologue t'es spécialement dédié pour tes 18 ans.
> 
> Voici donc venu le temps des au revoir avant lundi prochain. Il me tarde de voir ce que vous pensez de ce tout nouveau projet. Je suis un peu beaucoup anxieuse, aussi.
> 
> Je vous embrasse ♥
> 
> Amandine.
> 
> (C'EST QUOI CE MONOLOGUE A RALLONGE, MA PAROLE ?)
> 
> Morceau : "Oh love" (dont est tiré le titre de la fiction, si vous décidez d'écouter)


	2. Chapitre 1

 

La pièce était faiblement éclairée par une ampoule unique au plafond. Mais la petite lueur permettait néanmoins d’apercevoir les traits de la chambre. Une chaise, une table et un grand lit se trouvaient dans l’étroite salle. Des vêtements avaient été soigneusement pliés et reposaient sur le dossier du siège. Sous les draps, un corps s’étira voluptueusement, la peau couverte de sueur. Un autre s’échappa des couvertures et entreprit de se rhabiller rapidement.

 

Zayn émergea tout à fait et s’appuya contre la tête de lit. L’homme ne l’intéressait déjà plus. Qu’il renfile ses vêtements et qu’il déguerpisse, vite. Le métis avait d’autres clients à trouver cette nuit. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne ramener que 250£. Il avait un studio miteux à payer, en plus de nouveaux vêtements et de nourriture. Il attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et s’en grilla une, le regard perdu dans le vague. Un sourire se profila sur ses traits fatigués. Oui, il avait gagné 50£ de plus, grâce à sa « belle gueule », compliment du client qu’il prenait volontiers. L’homme finissait d’ailleurs de se préparer. Il termina de nouer sa cravate et quitta la pièce sans jeter un seul regard au prostitué.

 

Zayn haussa les épaules et entreprit de se lever. Il enfila son boxer et déambula dans la pièce. Bon sang, il avait absolument besoin de prendre une douche avant d’aller chercher sa prochaine proie. Il attrapa une savonnette posée sur la table et ses vêtements éparpillés au sol. Il referma la porte de la pièce et s’engouffra dans le couloir sombre. Bien évidemment, quand il arriva devant l’unique salle de bains de l’étage, elle était déjà occupée et deux autres hommes attendaient devant, en sous-vêtements eux aussi, leurs vêtements et chaussures sous le bras, à recompter ce qu’ils avaient gagné. Le Pakistanais plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon et regarda les billets que lui avait laissés son client.

 

Le métis avait deux règles : il demandait toujours à être payé avant et à ce que le client se protège lors de leurs ébats. S’il ne respectait pas l’une ou l’autre de ces lois, le jeune homme quittait la pièce sans avoir rien fait et repartait au-dehors trouver quelqu’un d’autre. En soupirant, las, il rangea son argent et attendit avec les autres, tapotant du pied, agacé. Cinq minutes plus tard, il n’en put plus et s’approcha pour tambouriner à la porte.

 

**\- Oh, y’en a d’autres qui veulent prendre leur douche, t’es pas tout seul !**

 

Zayn donna un coup de poing rageur dans le battant qui coulissa enfin sur ses gonds, laissant apparaître un jeune homme au visage anguleux qui lui lança un regard noir.

 

**\- Ça va, c’est bon, j’sors.**

**\- Eh bah, c’est pas trop tôt. J’ose te rappeler qu’on est une vingtaine rien qu’à cet étage, alors bon, ta douche, tu la prends pas en une heure, t’essaie d’aller plus vite à l’avenir.**

 

Le métis le laissa sortir et se recula pour que l’un des deux hommes qui le précédait entre dans la pièce. Il s’appuya de nouveau à la cloison du corridor et attendit son tour. Quand la place fut libre, il s’engouffra dans la salle de bains et s’élança rapidement sous la douche. L’eau froide le fit frissonner mais il n’en tint pas rigueur : il avait l’habitude. Il se savonna, s’étirant pour délasser les muscles de son dos et se rinça en à peine quelques minutes. Il s’essuya les cheveux et le corps avec une des nombreuses serviettes qu’on leur laissait à disposition, puis la balança dans la panière à linge sale et s’habilla vivement, ses mèches noires encore un peu humides. Il sortit, sept minutes tout au plus après être entré. Les autres dans le couloir l’applaudirent, prononçant tous en même temps des « Record battu, Malik, tu nous étonneras toujours. »

 

Zayn enfila sa veste en cuir et descendit les escaliers après avoir échangé quelques mots avec certains collègues. Il s’aventura au-dehors, frissonnant légèrement ; les nuits étaient fraîches dans ce quartier londonien. Il se mit à marcher, rasant les murs tel un chat de gouttière attendant sa pitance. Les voitures et les passants continuaient leurs lentes processions. Il s’approcha à la lumière des lampadaires et un véhicule s’arrêta immédiatement à sa hauteur.

 

**\- T’es libre ?**

**\- Yep.**

 

Il se pencha à l’intérieur, sentant des effluves d’eau de Cologne coûteuse et de tabac froid. D’un coup d’œil, il détailla son futur client : assez beau, n’eut-ce été la cicatrice qui courait sur sa joue pâle. D’un geste, il lui fit signe de prendre place et il se posa sur le siège passager, sentant une main caresser son cou. Un coup d’œil au rétroviseur lui fit comprendre qu’un autre homme se trouvait à l’arrière.

Le métis croisa les bras.

 

**\- C’est 400£ pour la totale.**

**\- Tu nous ferais pas un petit prix ?**

**\- Sûrement pas. C’est ça ou je quitte la voiture.**

**\- Non, non, c’est bon.**

 

Il perçut des yeux inquisiteurs glisser sur sa peau cuivrée. Bien sûr, ses origines orientales faisaient toujours leur petit effet. Il gagnait sûrement plus de clients et d’argent que les autres prostitués. La main de l’homme derrière descendit sur son torse.

 

**\- T’as un endroit ?**

**\- Ouais, à deux rues d’ici.**

**\- Ok. Allons-y.**

 

*

 

Zayn s’écroula sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit, dans son minuscule studio. Il souffla un grand coup avant de faire glisser ses mains, massant le bas de son dos qui le faisait désormais atrocement souffrir. Des huit clients qu’il avait eus cette nuit, certains n’y étaient pas allés de main morte. Il avait sûrement quelques griffures et ecchymoses sur la peau. Allongé sur le ventre, sa veste posée en paquet informe à côté de lui, il n’avait plus la force de bouger, ne serait-ce que pour prendre un repas avant de s’écrouler de fatigue et de dormir toute la journée pour récupérer de sa nuit mouvementée, avant de recommencer le même schéma le soir venu.

 

Il ferma les paupières mais les rouvrit soudain, son ventre lui intimant de manger quelque chose. Il se redressa en grimaçant, retira son tee-shirt et se dirigea vers son lavabo. Il s’aspergea le visage d’eau froide et se regarda dans le miroir accroché au mur. Quelques gouttelettes glissèrent sur son torse nu de tout vêtement et il essuya son front. Plusieurs tatouages ornaient son corps et il se retourna tout à fait, regardant son dos dans le reflet de la glace. Il se voyait bien avec des ailes d’ange noires à cet endroit. Pas trop grandes pour garder une certaine place. Et puis, il n’avait pas un budget illimité. Même si le tatoueur du coin était un grand ami qui lui faisait des prix.

 

Le métis s’approcha d’un placard et débusqua un paquet de gâteaux déjà entamé. Bon, ça ferait l’affaire. De toute façon, il n’avait pas très envie de manger. Son corps maigre n’avait pas besoin de beaucoup pour tenir. Non, il n’avait jamais plongé dans l’enfer de la drogue, comme un certain nombre de prostitués ici qui se donnaient pour se payer leur dose journalière. Le Pakistanais, lui, offrait son corps pour payer son logement et sa nourriture, gardant des tarifs assez élevés qui lui permettaient de mettre de l’argent de côté pour quitter cet endroit miteux. Zayn aspirait à une vie nouvelle, sans prostitution pour survivre, dans un joli appartement qu’il aurait payé de sa poche.

 

Le jeune homme s’assit sur son matelas, le dos appuyé au mur décoré d’une vieille tapisserie qui tombait en lambeaux. Il attrapa un brownie au chocolat et mordit dedans. Après deux gâteaux avalés, il referma la boîte, la posa sur un tabouret et tendit la main pour attraper une bouteille d’eau. Ses yeux se fermaient à moitié et il réprima un bâillement, s’étendant de tout son long sur son lit de fortune. Il s’enroula dans sa couverture et s’endormit alors que le soleil se levait, ses rayons traversant les rideaux trop fins accrochés à l’unique fenêtre. Il était six heures du matin. Dans quatorze heures exactement, Zayn devrait se lever pour aller travailler. 

 

Le trottoir, c’était son boulot depuis deux ans. Et ce n’était pas près de changer dans les mois à venir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoiiiiiir. Ce monologue sera relativement court, n'ayant pas forcément le temps d'en faire un de dix pages (j'entends vos "ouf", d'ici, muahahah).  
> J'espère que ce premier chapitre aura su combler vos attentes, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et continuera à vous donner envie d'en lire et découvrir un peu plus.  
> Une seule chose, donc pour cette semaine :  
> \- aux gens qui n'auraient pas forcément envie de commenter ici (ou pour les autres, bien entendu), je lance officiellement le hashtag #TMHOTL, que vous pourrez utiliser à foison sur Twitter pour laisser de courtes impressions. Ou pas. C'est comme vous le sentez, héhé.  
> Je pense avoir tout dit, je ne crois pas avoir oublié quoi que ce soit, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.
> 
> Merci, par ailleurs, à ceux qui ont eu l'extrême gentillesse de commenter le prologue. Vous êtes déjà bien formidables.  
> Je vous embrasse ♥
> 
> Amandine.  
> \----  
> Morceau : Oh love.


	3. Chapitre 2

 

**\- Arrête-toi !**

 

L’homme courait comme un fou, allongeant ses foulées, le souffle court. Il se savait suivi. Il se savait traqué. Derrière lui, à quelques mètres, on le coursait. Un autre, un flingue à la ceinture, l’ordonnant de se stopper dans sa course. Mais il ne le voulait pas. Il dérapa contre un mur en pierres, enjamba une clôture et traversa un terrain vague à la vitesse de l’éclair. Il jeta un regard derrière, haletant. Il n’y avait plus personne.

Épuisé par sa course folle, il s’engouffra dans une ruelle latérale et s’arrêta contre une vieille porte branlante, le souffle lui manquant. Ses poumons étaient encrassés par le goudron des cigarettes qu’il fumait depuis ses quinze ans. Il soupira. Il était sauf. Du moins, le pensait-il.

 

Une grande main s’abattit sur son épaule et le retourna, la joue collée au bois du battant.

 

**\- Quand je t’ordonne de t’arrêter, tu t’arrêtes. Parce qu’à courir comme ça, c’est pas moi qui vais mettre ma santé en danger, c’est plutôt toi.**

 

Le froid des menottes s’incrusta dans sa peau, mordant ses poignets. Tenu par le col de sa chemise tâchée de graisse, il fut reconduit à son point de départ : son garage, où stationnait une voiture noire, un jeune flic en uniforme à côté. En voyant revenir le garagiste, il ouvrit précipitamment la portière arrière et l’assit là, levant des yeux craintifs vers le « chasseur ».

 

**\- Bah dis donc, Matt, c’est pas ton fort la course à pieds.**

**\- J’vous ai perdu à partir du caniveau là-bas. Vous couriez trop vite mon lieutenant, je suis désolé.**

**\- Bon, ce n’est pas grave. J’ai réussi à le rattraper, ce vieux Flint est bien trop encroûté maintenant pour faire le poids face à la police.**

 

Il se pencha à la vitre arrière, légèrement entrouverte où le dénommé Flint continuait de reprendre peu à peu son souffle.

 

**\- Bah alors, Bill, on ne dit plus rien ? Oh, tu parleras tout à l’heure, au commissariat. De ton petit trafic de pièces automobiles. On y va, Matt. Tu prends le volant, je suis totalement lessivé après cette course. Je n’ai plus la fougue de mes vingt ans.**

**\- Trente ans, c’est encore un bel âge, mon lieutenant.**

**\- Vingt-neuf, Matt. Vingt-neuf ans. Allez, rentrons.**

 

* 

 

**\- Alors…**

 

Liam prit place en face de Bill Flint, garagiste de son état depuis quarante ans et soupçonné d’un beau trafic dans son entreprise. Le jeune lieutenant fit glisser un portrait-robot devant lui et croisa les bras.

 

**\- Cet homme-là, on l’a arrêté il y a une semaine. Il t’a déjà vu, il t’a déjà parlé : en gros, il te connaît. Et, forcément, tu le connais aussi. Ce que je veux savoir, en revanche, c’est le nom du troisième. Tu sais, le nerveux habillé comme un prince. Ton pote est incapable de me donner son nom, mais je suppose que toi, tu le peux sûrement.**

**\- Nan.**

**\- Bien, alors tu peux sûrement nous en faire une description.**

**\- J’l’ai jamais vu, ce type-là. Et l’autre non plus.**

 

Le châtain baissa la tête, esquissant un sourire.

 

**\- Je vois.**

 

Il se releva brutalement et se posta près du suspect, l’attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

 

**\- Alors, j’te le répète une dernière fois. Tu me fais une description complète de votre complice, à défaut de me donner son nom et le juge en charge de ton dossier en tiendra compte.**

**\- J’vais faire combien ?**

**\- Tu vois, quand tu veux.**

 

Liam le relâcha comme un vulgaire sac poubelle et se réinstalla à sa place, de l’autre côté de la table d’interrogatoire.

 

**\- Si tu coopères, c’est cinq ans en moins. Si tu nous donnes un nom direct, on peut pousser jusqu’à huit. Tu peux faire de sept à dix ans de prison au lieu des quinze convenus.**

**\- J’sais pas…**

 

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

 

**\- Ecoute, les années de prison, c’est pas à la carte. Y’a pas de forfait cinq ans, dix ans, etc… Tu prends ce qui vient, point. Alors, maintenant, c’est pas compliqué : soit tu coopères, soit je te colle en taule pour vingt ans maximum sans possibilité de sortie préventive.**

**\- Quoi ? Mais c’est dégueulasse !**

 

Le châtain se redressa et toisa Flint, les mains crispées sur la table.

 

**\- Ce qui est dégueulasse, c’est ton trafic douteux qui implique des enfants. La main d’œuvre qui fabrique tes pièces automobiles d’une qualité douteuse mais à des prix exorbitants, ce sont des enfants. Ils ont entre quatre et sept ans. T’as pas des gosses, toi ? T’as bien eu deux fils ? Et maintenant, t’as des petits-enfants, n’est-ce pas ? Le deal, c’est de me balancer un nom ou de me faire une description concrète. Sans ça, c’est les vingt ans assurés. Et tes petits-enfants, qui ont l’âge de ceux payés par un salaire dérisoire pour fabriquer tes merdes que tu refourgues tranquillement ici, ils te connaîtront jamais. C’est ça que tu veux ? Ne pas les connaître ? Parce que figure-toi qu’avec le bordel qui obstrue des poumons, tu tiendras pas dix ans en prison.**

 

Flint parut réfléchir quelques secondes avant de soupirer bruyamment, relevant les yeux vers lui.

 

**\- D’accord, j’vais vous donner son nom.**

 

*

 

Liam attrapa son blouson et balaya son bureau du regard. Les dossiers étaient dérangés, plusieurs feuilles volantes étaient dispersées sur la surface poussiéreuse mais il n’y fit porta pas une plus grande attention. Il haussa les épaules et enfila son manteau. Son arme rangée soigneusement dans son étui à sa ceinture, son insigne dans sa poche, il se préparait à partir. Ça avait toujours été comme cela. Liam Payne était un excellent flic, préférant le terrain à la paperasse et adorant la solitude. Ces collègues ne le comprenaient pas. En soi, c’était presque normal : le châtain ne se dévoilait pas, gardant en lui son passé et sa vie privée.

 

L’un de ses comparses s’approcha, un verre en plastique à la main.

 

**\- On fête la fin de l’enquête. C’était encore un beau coup de maître, lieutenant Payne… Oh.**

 

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en voyant le châtain se diriger vers la sortie.

 

**\- Tu pars ?**

**\- Drayton m’attend.**

**\- Drayton ? C’est qui ?**

**\- Mon chien.**

**\- Oh, d’accord. Un pitbull, non ?**

**\- Un chowchow.**

**\- Ah.**

 

Une nouvelle facette venait de se dévoiler. Il ne vivait donc pas seul. Mais avec un chien. En y repensant, le collègue de Liam crut se rappeler d’une photo sur le bureau. C’était sûrement ça. En plus des CD de Green Day qui encombraient sa voiture personnelle. Qu’il utilisait souvent pour des missions. Au lieu d’emprunter celles du commissariat, comme tout flic soucieux des lois. Mais Payne se foutait éperdument des règles. Il vivait comme bon lui semblait et son travail exemplaire l’empêchait souvent d’être mis à pieds pour de nombreuses raisons.

 

Le châtain s’engouffra dans sa voiture, démarra le moteur et quitta le parking du commissariat. Il alluma sa radio qui se mit directement sur le dernier CD inséré dans le lecteur. Les premières notes d’un morceau s’engouffrèrent dans l’habitacle et un sourire se profila sur ses traits fatigués.

 

*

 

**\- Drayton a été sage ?**

**\- Très sage. Un véritable modèle de sagesse.**

 

Liam inséra la clé dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte de son appartement. Il referma le battant derrière lui et alluma la lumière. La grande pièce principale qui lui faisait office de salon, contigüe à la cuisine, simplement séparées par un imposant bar et plan de travail, s’illumina soudain. Il se déchaussa sans grande conviction, accrocha son blouson à une patère et se traîna jusqu’à son coin cuisine. Il ouvrit un placard et sortit une boîte de raviolis. Il jeta un regard fatigué aux casseroles sous l’évier, puis, en soupirant, attrapa une assiette. Il vida le contenu de la boîte de conserve dans le plat et le mit dans le micro-ondes.

 

Son dîner prêt, il s’installa à table avec une bouteille de bière et se mit à manger. Quelques secondes plus tard, un museau blanc apparut dans son champ de vision.

 

**\- Ah, ça y est, grosse feignasse, tu daignes lever ton royal postérieur pour me dire bonsoir ?**

 

Les grands yeux bruns de son chien se posèrent sur lui alors qu’il tentait de grimper sur ses genoux.

 

**\- Non, non, tu ne mangeras pas mon dîner. T’as des croquettes dans ta gamelle, ça ne te suffit pas, espèce de goinfre ?**

 

Le chowchow se coucha à ses pieds, suivant ses mouvements. Le châtain termina son plat et déposa ses couverts et son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle. Il n’avait pas le courage de faire quoi que ce soit, ce soir. De toute façon, il était seul et, à part son chien qui ne pouvait rien dire, il n’avait pas de bonne femme dans les pattes prête à râler parce qu’il se laissait aller.

 

Liam s’assit lourdement sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Une masse blanche et poilue s’installa devant lui.

 

**\- Non… Dray, descends de mes genoux, tu m’écrases. Couche-toi à côté. Là…**

 

Le jeune homme passa une main dans l’épaisse toison de son chien qui se tortilla sous ses gratouilles, appuyant sa tête contre son jean. Le châtain attrapa la télécommande et se mit à zapper, caressant distraitement le chowchow qui s’était à moitié recouché sur lui. Un quart d’heure passa sans grand changement. D’un geste las, Liam éteignit le poste et poussa Drayton sur le canapé avant de se lever. Il s’engouffra dans sa petite salle de bain, prit une douche rapide dans sa baignoire et déambula en boxer dans son appartement.

 

Il entra dans sa chambre, son compagnon à quatre pattes sur ses talons et s’allongea dans son lit. Il se releva brusquement et pointa un doigt sur le chowchow.

 

**\- Tu dors sur le tapis, d’accord ? Je ne veux pas de tes poils sur mes couvertures. Et si JAMAIS, demain matin, tu es sur mon lit, attention à toi, Dray.**

 

Ledit Dray eut l’air de plisser les yeux. Il fronça le museau, esquiva un geste provocateur vers le matelas puis se coucha sur le tapis. Liam le regarda une fraction de seconde avant d’éclater de rire.

 

**\- Bon, d’accord, tu as gagné. Evidemment que tu connais cette interdiction. Depuis bébé même. C’est moi qui suis fatigué et qui ne dit que des conneries. Bien. Alors, bonne nuit, cher monsieur.**

 

Un grognement s’échappa de la gueule entrouverte du chien et le châtain leva les mains en signe d’apaisement.

 

**\- Ok, ok, tu n’aimes pas « cher monsieur ». Alors, bonne nuit Drayton.**

 

 

Liam ne trouva pas tout de suite le sommeil. Alors que son chowchow dormait depuis des heures, le jeune homme se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Finalement, à minuit passé, il s’endormit, maudissant les cinq heures à peine qu’il lui restait pour se reposer.

 

Malgré toutes ces contraintes, le châtain adorait son travail. Il était entré dans la police quelques mois après sa majorité et avait tranquillement gravi les échelons le conduisant à son grade de lieutenant, avec une dizaine d’hommes à ses ordres. Il exerçait ce métier depuis dix ans et n’était pas prêt de s’en lasser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (monologue encore plus court que le précédent)
> 
> Bonsoir à vous, très chers lecteurs, et merci de continuer à me suivre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que la suite continuera à vous plaire, et blablabla #sbaff
> 
> Liam est ENFIN parmi nous, eh oui. Accro à Green Day, à son chien et à son boulot, comme je vous l'avais prédit. Même si Malik la fripouille n'est pas encore dans son sillage.
> 
> Par la suite, l'histoire vous semblera sûrement trop rapide en actions, mais n'ayez crainte, il se passera tout un tas de choses qui risqueront de ralentir l'idylle de nos chers protagonistes.
> 
> Je vous embrasse ♥
> 
> Amandine.
> 
> Morceau : When I come around.


	4. Chapitre 3

 

Minuit. Le quatrième client pour la nuit venait de quitter la chambre. Allongé en travers du lit, le corps à moitié découvert, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Zayn fixait le plafond, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres. Le cylindre de nicotine se consumait doucement, une légère fumée s’échappant pour voltiger plus haut. Le métis le retira de sa bouche pour faire tomber la cendre sur le carrelage noir, évitant de se brûler. Il lâcha le mégot dans un bol mis à disposition des fumeurs comme lui et replongea dans sa contemplation. Des lattes en bois recouvraient le plafond autrefois peint en bleu clair. Quelques rainures laissaient voir la lumière diffuse de la pièce au-dessus. Et il pouvait discerner par moment le grincement d’un lit. Il s’arracha à sa vision et ferma les yeux, cherchant un quelconque apaisement. Il n’avait récolté que 900£ pour l’instant et devait retourner travailler incessamment sous peu.

 

Le jeune homme s’étira laborieusement et commença à s’habiller. Il avait pris du retard et ne pouvait se permettre de perdre cinq minutes de plus pour une douche. Il fouilla dans une poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir et en sortit un petit flacon d’eau de Cologne dont il s’aspergea. Il renfila son boxer, son pantalon, chercha ses chaussettes à l’autre bout de la pièce, dégotta son débardeur accroché par il ne savait quel miracle au loquet de la fenêtre. Il était vrai que son dernier client avait été assez pressé de conclure. Le Pakistanais renifla ses aisselles, craignant de puer et de faire fuir ses futures proies.

 

Il sortit de la pièce et jeta un bref regard au couloir bondé devant la porte de la minuscule salle de bains. Bon, il avait apparemment bien fait de s’habiller tout de suite. Il descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans la rue faiblement éclairée de quelques lampadaires sommaires. Un homme s’approcha directement vers lui, les yeux révulsés et l’haleine empestant l’alcool.

 

**\- 1000£ et on oublie le préservatif.**

**\- Ça va pas non ?!**

 

Zayn le repoussa et quitta l’endroit à vive allure, se retournant une dernière fois vers l’homme, tout à fait ébahi qu’un prostitué s’adresse à lui comme ça.

 

**\- Dans tes rêves, sale porc !**

 

Mais l’ivrogne ne se laissa pas faire. Le métis avait fait l’erreur de s’arrêter de nouveau et il se rapprocha de lui, un sourire dévoilant ses chicots jaunâtres.

 

**\- Le porc, il aimerait que tu fasses ton boulot, comme toute pute convenablement dressée.**

 

Il n’eut pour réponse qu’un majeur dressé vers le ciel, pointant vers lui.

 

**\- Va te faire foutre, connard !**

 

Ledit connard ne se laissa toujours pas démonter et attrapa vivement le Pakistanais par le bras. Mais Zayn réagit au quart de tour et son genou remonta dangereusement vers l’entrejambe de l’homme qui se plia en deux sous le choc, manquant s’étaler au sol. Le métis se dégagea et détala. Il courut comme un dératé jusqu’à son appartement et referma la porte à une vitesse fulgurante, verrouillant le battant avant de s’y laisser glisser, le souffle court. Il l’avait échappé belle. La ruelle était déserte lors de son agression, il aurait pu finir violé ou pire encore… mort au fond d’un caniveau, le crâne défoncé par une pierre. Et crever à vingt-et-un ans n’était pas dans ses projets.

 

Les mains tremblantes, il attrapa une cigarette et tenta de l’allumer. Fumer pour se calmer. Son seul remède. Mais son doigt descendait trop tôt et la flamme du briquet s’éteignait bien avant d’avoir incendié le cylindre de nicotine. Vaincu, il balança sa veste et son paquet à l’autre bout de la pièce. Les jambes encore flageolantes sous l’après-coup du choc, il se traîna jusqu’à son matelas et s’y assit, le dos appuyé contre le mur. D’abord, calmer les battements trop rapides de son cœur. Et retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

 

Mais c’était peine perdue, et il le savait. Une première perle salée glissa contre sa pommette et s’échoua sur son tee-shirt. Une seconde la suivit bien vite, roulant jusque dans son cou. D’un geste rageur, il serra les poings, prêt à hurler sa rage et son désarroi. Il se redressa, apercevant le mur dans un semi-brouillard fait de larmes et de fatigue. Ses mains rencontrèrent le contact rugueux de la cloison et il frappa, frappa sans s’arrêter une seule minute. Puis il sentit ses phalanges crier grâce et il se stoppa dans son accès de folie. Il passa ses lèvres sur les jointures endolories, ses larmes séchant sur ses joues amaigries. Il renifla, attrapa un paquet de mouchoirs en papier et se moucha.

 

Quelques larmes s’étaient nichées au coin de ses longs cils et il s’essuya les paupières d’un geste las. Après toutes ces émotions, il voulait juste dormir. Il lui était tout bonnement impossible d’y retourner. L’un de ses clients l’emmènerait forcément de nouveau dans cette rue, à cet hôtel malfamé et il recroiserait cet homme qui lui ferait du mal à coup sûr. Alors il se déshabilla, et, en boxer, rouvrit lentement la porte de son appartement. Il la verrouilla et se dirigea vers la salle de bains commune qu’il partageait avec trois autres locataires à cet étage. Il s’engouffra dans la pièce d’eau et entra dans la douche. Le pommeau lui envoya un jet glacé qui le paralysa quelques secondes avant qu’il ne réagisse de nouveau, se frottant énergiquement la peau pour enlever toutes les odeurs et les gestes des quatre heures passées à tapiner. Sa peau d’ordinaire cuivrée se teinta d’une légère teinte rosée. Ce ne fut qu’ensuite, au moment de se rincer, qu’il remarqua l’hématome sur son avant-bras. L’autre salaud l’avait attrapé trop fort et il en payait le prix. La marque ne resterait pas, mais Zayn éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

 

Il se laissa tomber contre le mur carrelé, assis dans la cabine de douche, l’eau lui coulant sur la peau. A cet instant, on frappa à la porte et un homme d’une soixantaine d’année apparut, les cheveux gris et l’air bienveillant. Il était le voisin d’en face du métis et l’avait entendu partir prendre sa douche, s’inquiétant de ne pas le voir ressortir au bout d’une demi-heure, lui qui était d’habitude si rapide.

 

D’un geste sûr malgré son âge, Eliott le redressa et l’aida à passer une serviette sur son corps frigorifié.

 

**\- Et alors, p’tit gars, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? Allez, je t’aide à t’habiller et tu viens boire un thé chez moi avec un soupçon de whisky pour faire passer tout ça.**

 

Le vieillard l’aida à s’habiller, comme un grand-père aiderait son petit-fils à se préparer. Ils sortirent de la salle de bains et retournèrent chez le vieil homme. Ce dernier installa confortablement le Pakistanais et lui posa un plaid en laine sur les genoux. Puis il quitta la pièce, s’engouffrant dans sa chambre pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, un grand sweat dans les bras.

 

**\- Tiens, j’ai fouillé dans l’armoire et j’ai retrouvé un vieux pull de mon fils, quand il avait quinze ans. Vu sa carrure à cette époque et ta corpulence d’adolescent anorexique, il devrait t’aller comme un gant. Même trop grand à mon avis.**

 

Le jeune homme enfila le sweat et remercia Eliott d’un clignement d’yeux. Il attrapa la tasse fumante qu’il lui tendit et se réchauffa les mains au contact de la porcelaine chaude.

 

**\- Tu ne l’as toujours pas retrouvé ?**

 

Son voisin haussa les épaules.

 

**\- Dès qu’il a eu dix-huit, il a coupé les ponts. Il n’a plus répondu à mes lettres et a disparu du dernier foyer où il avait été placé. Pfuit, envolé. Il pensait que je m’étais jouée de Margaret - c’était sa mère et ma maîtresse pendant dix-sept ans. Mais je l’ai aimée, vraiment. Comme je l’ai aimé lui dès son arrivée, malgré les propos horripilants de ma femme et de mes deux autres garçons. Enfin, que veux-tu, c’est la vie…**

**\- Il reviendra, j’en suis sûr.**

 

Zayn posa une main compatissante sur l’épaule du vieillard qui s’était assis près du canapé, sur une chaise.

 

**\- Je ne suis pas sûr, p’tit gars.**

**\- Moi, j’y crois. Et tu devrais aussi.**

 

Eliott attrapa ses lunettes sur le coin de la table basse et se tourna vers le métis.

 

**\- J’y penserai, je te le promets. Mais toi, p’tit gars, tu me caches quelque chose…**

 

Il fronça les sourcils.

 

**\- Parce que ce coup-là dans la douche, avec les larmes et tout le tralala, j’en veux plus. Tu vas me donner des soucis, encore… Regarde la couleur de mes cheveux !**

 

Le Pakistanais éclata de rire.

 

**\- Encore un client qui t’a emmerdé pour que tu rentres à cette heure-ci dans un état pareil ?**

 

Le jeune homme perdit instantanément son sourire.

 

**\- Ouais…**

**\- Bon. Tu vas rester dormir ici. J’vais te requinquer, moi. J’t’aurais bien proposé mon lit, mais vu l’état de mon dos, si je dors sur le canapé, je ne pourrais plus me relever.**

**\- Le canapé me va tout à fait.**

**\- Oh, eh bien, c’est parfait. Je vais chercher un oreiller et une couverture supplémentaire. Et demain matin, tu restes pour le petit-déjeuner, je vais te remplumer p’tit gars.**

**\- Ce n’est pas la peine, Elie.**

**\- Dis donc, un mec un peu baraqué te prend dans ses bras, il te casse en deux, rapiette. Alors, tu mangeras. Fais gaffe, j’ai un entonnoir, je vais te gaver de force si tu refuses.**

 

Zayn repartit dans son hilarité, bientôt suivit par le vieil homme qui s’arrêta brutalement en sentant une mauvaise quinte de toux encombrer sa gorge.

 

**\- Eh bien, eh bien, ce n’est plus de mon âge tout ça.**

**\- Elie ?**

**\- Hm ?**

**\- Et toi, tu penses que je m’en sortirai ? Que je partirai un jour d’ici, pour de bon ?**

**\- Evidemment que j’y crois. D’ailleurs, ça fait deux ans que t’es ici, tu dois bien avoir assez d’oseille maintenant pour avoir une bonne situation ailleurs.**

**\- Ouais, en effet.**

**\- Pourquoi n’es-tu pas parti, alors ?**

**\- Je veux t’emmener avec moi. Je ne supporterai pas de te laisser seul ici.**

**\- T’es trop gentil, p’tit gars.**

 

Elliot s’apprêta à quitter la pièce. Il avait éteint la lumière, était prêt à souhaiter une bonne nuit au métis mais s’arrêta soudain.

 

**\- T’es toujours branché mecs ?**

 

Le Pakistanais haussa un sourcil de surprise.

 

**\- Euh… oui. Pourquoi ?**

**\- Je souhaite que tu rencontres un homme aussi gentil que toi, grand et fort, qui puisse te protéger…**

**\- Je n’ai besoin de personne.**

**\- C’est ce qu’on dit tous, c’est ce qu’on dit tous… L’avenir prouvera bien que j’ai raison. Le destin est parfois si troublant…**

 

Zayn pouffa.

 

**\- Tu sais bien que je ne crois pas à ce genre de conneries.**

**\- On verra, on verra… Allez, bonne nuit p’tit gars.**

**\- Bonne nuit Elie.**

 

La porte de la chambre se referma sur le vieillard et le métis ferma les yeux, se calant confortablement dans le grand canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard, malgré le bruit, malgré Elliot qui s’agaçait de ne pas retrouver ses lunettes - toujours posées sur son nez - pour lire un peu, le jeune prostitué dormait déjà, plongé dans un sommeil sans songes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoiiiiir et merci d'être là.
> 
> Voici de nouveau un chapitre 100% Zayn, avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage. Personnage qui aura son importance dans la fiction, et qui me tient vraiment à coeur. Alors, j'espère que vous adorerez Eliott autant que je l'adore (parce qu'Elie, c'est le meilleur, d'accord ?!)
> 
> Bref, voici un monologue encore plus court que le dernier, j'ai l'impression.
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que la suite vous plaira tout autant. Merci à ma lectrice très régulière - qui se reconnaîtra - et qui me laisse un petit avis à chaque fois, me permettant de savoir si je suis le bon scénario et si l'histoire continue à être appréciée.
> 
> Je vous embrasse ♥
> 
> Amandine   
> \--  
> Morceau : Good Riddance (Time of your life)


	5. Chapitre 4

 

Le radio-réveil se déclencha et la voix horripilante du présentateur résonna une fraction de seconde dans la pièce, avant l’impact. Liam balança l’objet contre un mur pour le faire taire, réveillant brutalement Drayton qui quitta la chambre en geignant. Le châtain se redressa dans son lit, les yeux embrumés. Il frotta ses paupières, jeta un regard furtif à sa montre. Ouais. Il était déjà six heures du matin. Il était mort de fatigue, prêt à se rendormir mais se leva tout de même, l’esprit déjà réveillé. Il n’avait aucune vie privée, hormis avec son chien et ne vivait que pour son métier. Alors, sa passion première valait bien tous ces sacrifices de sommeil depuis des années, des milliers de nuits interrompues parce qu’il devait aller travailler. Faire régner l’ordre dans Londres, démanteler des réseaux, arrêter des criminels… le quotidien du lieutenant Payne était bien rempli. Et il ne laissait pas la place à une relation, même une amourette de passage. Il n’avait pas le temps pour ça.

 

Le jeune homme s’engouffra dans sa salle de bains pour en ressortir dix minutes plus tard, habillé et prêt à partir. Il prendrait un café au commissariat. Il enfila ses chaussures et se dirigea vers le canapé où Drayton avait trouvé refuge. Le chow-chow blanc leva la tête à son approche. Liam lui gratouilla les oreilles.

 

**\- J’suis désolé, Dray, pour le réveil brutal.**

 

Le chien se frotta contre sa main, signe qu’il lui pardonnait volontiers. Ses grands yeux sombres se refermaient malgré lui.

 

**\- Allez, rendors-toi, Mrs Hampton n’arrivera qu’à neuf heures.**

 

*

 

Six heures trente. Liam était déjà dehors, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Ses Rangers usagées traînaient leurs semelles sur l’asphalte. Il soupira ; trop de courses-poursuites dans des lieux incongrus avaient eu raison d’elles. Il se promit de penser à prendre quelques heures à lui pour aller s’en acheter une nouvelle paire. Il déverrouilla la portière avant de sa voiture et s’installa à l’intérieur. Il inséra la clé dans le contact et le véhicule démarra sans difficulté. Tout de suite après, la radio s’enclencha seule et Green Day résonna dans l’habitacle, permettant au châtain de recouvrer ses facultés, encore perdu dans le sommeil. Il se mit à fredonner, ses doigts tapotant sur le volant en cuir.

 

Quand le jeune lieutenant passa la porte du commissariat, il s’arrêta tout naturellement vers la machine à café. Malgré la fatigue, ses sens en alerte, il perçut une conversation qui le concernait personnellement. Des bribes lui parvinrent aux oreilles et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres tandis qu’il attrapait son gobelet rempli d’un liquide noirâtre, trop chaud et amer. « Il paraît qu’il a un chien… » « Tu savais qu’il vivait seul ? » « Il n’a pas de femme, pas d’enfants. » « Ce mec est vraiment bizarre, je vous le dis. »

 

**\- Et c’est maintenant que vous vous rendez compte de ma bizarrerie ?**

 

Le petit groupe se retourna vers lui, les protagonistes les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

 

**\- Eh bien, ça fait dix ans que vous travaillez ici, mais personne ne sait rien de vous.**

 

Un jeune stagiaire porta une main à sa bouche en se rendant compte des mots qui lui avaient échappé. Encouragé par sa détermination feinte, un gradé en profita.

 

**\- On se connait tous ici. Sauf toi, Payne. C’est assez… frustrant. De ne pas savoir avec qui on travaille, j’veux dire.**

 

Le châtain déposa son café fumant sur une petite table ronde.

 

**\- Alors, que voulez-vous savoir ? Tout ? On va faire rapide, hein, parce que j’ai du boulot.**

 

Le silence se fit autour de la tablée et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

 

**\- Je suis né à Wolverhampton, mais j’ai toujours habité à Londres. Je suis célibataire depuis que je suis entré dans la police - bon calcul, Linton, ça fait bien dix ans - et je préfère me consacrer à mon métier plutôt qu’à une femme et des enfants qui m’embarrasseraient plus qu’autre chose et que je ne verrai jamais, au vu de mes horaires malléables selon mes enquêtes. J’ai un chien, Drayton. Malgré son prénom venu tout droit de « Massacre à la tronçonneuse », c’est un chow-chow blanc et non un pitbull ou un rottweiler, comme certains le pensaient. Il déteste la compagnie et les seules personnes qu’ils supportent sont la concierge de mon immeuble qui le nourrit tous les jours et moi-même. Je suis un grand fan de Green Day et ma chambre est tapissée de leurs posters, à défaut de pouvoir m’acheter de la peinture pour décorer. Autre chose ? Je suis fils unique et mes parents sont tous les deux morts. Maintenant, vous m’excuserez mais j’ai des dossiers chiants à classer. Au plaisir.**

 

Et Liam les laissa plantés là, son gobelet à la main, se dirigeant vers son bureau encombré. Il déposa son café en équilibre sur une pile de feuilles inclassables et s’installa confortablement dans son fauteuil. Son ordinateur était constamment en veille et il ralluma l’écran pour vérifier ses mails. Il attrapa plusieurs dossiers d’une main sûre et les posa devant lui. Bien, les témoignages, les curriculum vitae des suspects, la liste des matériaux trafiqués… Il devait ranger tout ça, tamponner la couverture et accrocher les feuilles deux par deux avec des trombones et des agrafes. Il avait à peine commencé que cette perspective de passer toute sa journée à ça l’embêtait déjà. D’un coup d’œil, il accosta un stagiaire qui ne faisait rien. Peut-être que si le hasard lui permettait de donner ses dossiers en prétextant…

 

**\- Payne, venez s’il vous plaît !**

 

Il leva les yeux vers les escaliers métalliques qui menaient au lieu de prédilection du « Grand Chef » comme ses hommes s’amusaient à l’appeler. Le commissaire Durham était déjà rentré dans son bureau et le châtain se leva, tout content. Il déposa les dossiers devant le stagiaire inoccupé.

 

**\- A classer. J’aurai pu m’en occuper moi-même mais le commissaire a besoin de moi, tu comprends ?**

 

Le jeune garçon acquiesça en souriant et ouvrit la chemise cartonnée. Liam le laissa vaquer à ses occupations et grimpa à l’étage. Il frappa pour annoncer sa présence et entra sans y être invité. Mais Durham ne lui en tint pas rigueur : le jeune lieutenant avait toujours été un excellent élément ; même si, malgré son travail de qualité, il ne respectait jamais les lois convenues dans sa profession.

 

**\- Vous souhaitiez me voir, commissaire ?**

**\- Oui, asseyez-vous.**

 

Le regard plongé dans un article de journal, le commissaire finit par relever la tête vers son lieutenant quand il perçut son impatience à travers le froissement de ses vêtements sur la chaise et le tapotement de ses doigts sur le bois de son bureau.

 

**\- Payne, j’ai une enquête pour vous. Mandatée par le procureur lui-même. Et comme vous êtes le meilleur flic du district… Connaissez-vous Nikolaï Wolkoff ?**

**\- Le mafieux russe qu’aucun service de police n’a jamais réussi à coincer ? Connu pour trafics de drogues diverses, n’est-ce pas ?**

**\- En effet. Mais son réseau s’est étendu. L’héroïne ne lui suffit plus. Maintenant il fait venir des jeunes garçons de son pays d’origine, la Russie, et les met sur les trottoirs londoniens.**

**\- Trafic d’êtres humains ?**

**\- Eh oui, ce genre de choses dégueulasses existent encore dans beaucoup de pays de l’Est. La seule chose positive, c’est qu’aucun enfant n’est objet de cette mascarade. Les prostitués conduis ici sont tous majeurs. Seulement, ils sont à Londres contre leur gré et vendent leurs corps pour la fortune personnelle de Wolkoff. Le procureur et moi pensions que vous seriez le candidat idéal, en plus de vos capacités physiques et mentales qui dépassent largement vos collègues, pour une infiltration dans l’un des quartiers chauds de notre capitale.**

**\- Qu’est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?**

**\- Votre célibat. Beaucoup ici sont mariés et ont des enfants. C’est une immersion totale que je demande, Payne. Vous vous en sentez capable ? Un travail de plusieurs mois pour démanteler le réseau, stopper le trafic et arrêter Wolkoff.**

**\- Si vous pensez qu’un jeune lieutenant de police judiciaire est plus capable de cet exploit que ses collègues des services plus élevés…**

**\- Je sais que vous pouvez l’arrêter. Le procureur met toute sa confiance en vous. Et moi aussi.**

**\- Je serai seul ?**

**\- Vous me ferez un rapport toutes les semaines.**

**\- Et qu’est-ce que je dois faire au juste ?**

**\- Je vous l’ai dit. C’est une immersion totale. Vous n’emmènerez pas votre arme, ni votre insigne là-bas. Trouvez un prostitué qui soit là depuis longtemps, qui puisse vous aiguiller et vous donner des informations importantes.**

 

Liam secoua la tête.

 

**\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…**

**\- Oh, je pense que vous avez compris. Dès votre entrée dans ce quartier, vous n’êtes plus flic, mais client potentiel. Votre but, c’est de récupérer un maximum de preuves après avoir fait votre petite affaire avec un prostitué. Quelques confidences sur l’oreiller, en somme. Ai-je été clair ?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir et désolée pour le retard de quelques heures :(
> 
> En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.
> 
> (le plus court monologue du monde, j'ai l'impression)
> 
> Je vous embrasse ♥
> 
> Amandine.  
> \--  
> Morceau : Boulevard of Broken Dreams


	6. Chapitre 5

 

Liam sortit du bureau sans un mot. Il avait accepté, c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait se dire à l’instant. Il avait accepté cette mission de plusieurs mois qui l’éloignerait un peu plus de son chez-lui et d’une vie sentimentale épanouie. Heureusement que Durham l’avait placé exclusivement sur cette enquête, lui permettant, après sa nuit passée à chercher des informations, de se reposer et de pouvoir profiter de Drayton. Cela avait été sa seule condition : il acceptait n’importe quels horaires pour son boulot, mais son compagnon à quatre pattes restait sa priorité.

 

Il n’était que dix heures du matin, mais il pouvait déjà rentrer chez lui pour se reposer. Il débutait sa mission cette nuit, à la recherche de son futur informateur. Le commissaire lui avait remis une première liasse de billets venue tout droit du bureau du procureur. Le châtain recevrait l’argent nécessaire chaque semaine. Il ne s’aventurait pas dans un simple quartier où on payait une gâterie pour 10£. Là-bas, les prix étaient élevés pour des prestations de qualité, et les sommes se montaient souvent vers les nombres à deux zéros pour une heure de plaisir. Wolkoff ne faisait vraiment pas les choses à moitié.

 

Le jeune homme s’engouffra dans son véhicule et quitta le parking. Durant le trajet, même la musique de Green Day ne l’aida pas à se détendre. D’un geste nerveux, il se gara abruptement près du trottoir. Ses pas le guidèrent vers l’escalier. Il y avait un ascenseur dans son immeuble, mais il avait absolument besoin de se défouler. Et les six étages à monter ne lui faisaient pas peur. « Voilà que je dois aller aux putes pour mettre un trafiquant en prison, quel bordel. »

 

*

 

Zayn ouvrit les yeux, surpris de ne pas se trouver chez lui. Puis les derniers évènements se rappelèrent à sa mémoire et il soupira. Il se redressa et aperçut un mot d’Eliott sur la table basse lui indiquant que le vieil homme était parti faire des courses et qu’il se devait de l’attendre pour prendre de véritables repas aujourd’hui. Il était hors de question que le métis parte travailler le ventre vide, malgré sa mauvaise habitude de très peu se nourrir depuis des mois pour économiser.

 

Le Pakistanais avait chaud. Il retira le sweat rouge de son dos et le posa sur ses genoux. Le vêtement était usé aux coudes et sentait la naphtaline à plein nez. Le tissu était rêche mais restait confortable. En soit, le pull était chaud. Ce n’était pas le genre d’habit que portait Zayn mais si Eliott décidait de lui en faire cadeau, il ne refuserait pas. Mais… Ouais, il était vraiment stupide. Ce sweat était le seul souvenir du fils du vieil homme, il ne pouvait pas lui voler ça. Ses yeux furent attirés par l’étiquette qui ressortait du col, où des lettres avaient été griffonnées des années auparavant. Peut-être qu’en regardant à la lumière… Il crut distinguer un R. Ou un E minuscule, dans les mêmes bases qu’une écriture d’élève appliqué. Et l’autre lettre, à côté ? Trop effacée. Il fronça les sourcils, scruta l’étiquette abîmée mais laissa rapidement tomber.

 

La porte s’ouvrit et le propriétaire de l’appartement entra, un sachet de viennoiseries dans une main. Il referma le battant et sourit au métis.

 

**\- Ah, j’suis content de te voir réveillé, p’tit gars.**

 

Il déposa la poche en papier sur la table basse et s’installa dans son fauteuil. Le jeune homme retira la couverture de ses jambes maigres et s’assit, appuyé contre le dossier du sofa.

 

**\- Tu n’as jamais cherché à prendre contact…**

**\- Avec un membre de sa famille ? Margaret a toujours gardé ses petits secrets pour elle. Je ne savais rien, je n’ai jamais rien su…**

 

Eliott rattrapa le sachet et l’envoya sur les genoux du Pakistanais.

 

**\- Allez, mange au lieu de poser des questions.**

**\- J’suis pas sûr que mon estomac supporte autant de nourriture.**

**\- Mange ce que tu peux.**

 

Zayn piocha dans le tas et attrapa un pain au chocolat dans lequel il mordit à pleines dents.

 

**\- Autre chose. Tu travailles cette nuit ?**

**\- Bien sûr.**

**\- Et l’homme de la veille ?**

**\- Je ferai attention.**

 

Le vieil homme parut dubitatif. Il baissa les yeux, plongé dans ses pensées.

 

**\- Si ça se reproduit, promets-moi d’arrêter ce boulot dégradant.**

**\- Si ça se reproduit, je continuerai quand même ce boulot dégradant. J’ai besoin de l’argent que je gagne pour ma nouvelle vie.**

**\- Et tu ne peux pas…**

**\- Non. J’ai déjà essayé, on m’a refoulé à chaque entretien d’embauche. Le trottoir, c’est le seul boulot bien payé où je n’ai pas besoin de diplômes et de qualifications diverses. Seul mon corps entre en ligne de compte.**

 

Il reposa sa viennoiserie à peine entamée et se leva, enfilant sa veste en cuir.

 

**\- Tu pars déjà ?**

**\- J’ai des heures à rattraper. J’vais commencer dès cet après-midi.**

**\- Fais attention à toi.**

 

Le métis se retourna vers Eliott et lui sourit, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

 

**\- Promis.**

 

*

 

Sa douche prise, Zayn s’habilla. Il enfila un jean troué aux genoux, un tee-shirt blanc qui mettait sa taille svelte en valeur et renfila sa veste. Il chaussa ses Rangers noires et prit son paquet de cigarettes avec lui. Il jeta un dernier regard à son reflet, décoiffant un peu plus ses cheveux sombres et sortit. Il dévala les escaliers de son immeuble et se retrouva au-dehors, légèrement ébloui par le soleil. Il regarda les alentours et commença à s’avancer vers le bord du trottoir, la démarche assurée. Son premier client ne tarderait pas à arriver.

 

 

Onze clients, record battu. Le métis recomptait ses billets en attendant le douzième, peut-être ? Il lui restait une heure à tenir avant de rentrer chez lui. Il était à peine cinq heures du matin, il était debout depuis un bon bout de temps désormais. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, mais il était content de sa recette pour aujourd’hui. Il sortit une cigarette et la coinça entre ses lèvres avant de l’allumer. Il tira une première bouffée libératrice. Bien, le dernier client n’avait pas intérêt à être casse-pieds avec ses demandes. Ou fétichiste de quoi que ce soit.

 

Un homme corpulent s’approcha de lui, demandant son prix. Le Pakistanais prit le temps de souffler la fumée de son mégot, le jeta au sol, l’écrasant du bout de sa semelle puis releva enfin les yeux vers lui. Mais, au même instant, son regard fut attiré par une silhouette, de l’autre côté de la route. Il ne connaissait pas ce visage. Etait-il nouveau ici ?

 

**\- Alors ?**

 

L’homme devant lui s’impatientait.

 

**\- Non, j’suis pas libre.**

 

Il le laissa là, tout à fait estomaqué, et traversa la chaussée. La silhouette restait immobile.

 

Liam ne savait même pas comment il avait atterri ici. Il était rentré chez lui, il avait dormi et trainait maintenant ses semelles usées depuis trois heures, refusant l’offre de beaucoup de prostitués. Aucun n’était réellement exceptionnel pour qu’il se laisse piéger et les prix étaient parfois bien trop élevés par rapport à ce qu’ils avaient à offrir. Tendu, immobile, il se repassait en boucle sa soirée. Il s’était douché, pomponné comme s’il allait à un rendez-vous galant, avait mis plus d’eau de Cologne que de coutume, enfilé sa plus belle chemise et laissé son arme et son insigne dans le tiroir de son chevet. Personnellement, ce dernier acte le dérangeait. Dans cette rue, il se sentait nu, inoffensif et craignait chaque regard qui se posait sur lui.

 

**\- Bonsoir.**

 

Il faillit sursauter mais se contint, se retournant vers cette voix qui s’adressait sûrement à lui. Un milliers d’électrochocs traversèrent son corps entier quand il découvrit la beauté orientale devant lui. Un homme magnifique. Les autres faisaient bien pâle figure à côté de lui. Il était… irréel. Son corps mince, ses cheveux sombres ébouriffés, sa peau mate… tout l’attirait irrésistiblement. Ses yeux croisèrent deux iris couleur ambre qui brillaient sous la faible lumière du lampadaire. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du prostitué.

 

Zayn avait trouvé sa proie pour la fin de sa nuit. Une proie plutôt jolie, plutôt pas mal même. Un mec bien foutu, sexy comme tout dans son blouson. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en devinant les muscles qu’il devait cacher sous ses vêtements. S’il revenait dans le quartier, le métis en ferait volontiers un client régulier. Enfin, il eut l’air de sortir de sa torpeur et ses prunelles noisette se posèrent sur lui, ses lèvres pleines s’entrouvrant légèrement, laissant passer une voix grave qui le fit frissonner.

 

**\- Tu es libre ?**

**\- Pour toi, je serai libre tout le temps.**

 

La voix enjôleuse du Pakistanais électrisa le châtain. Il se racla la gorge, se laissant prendre par ses yeux dorés.

 

**\- C’est combien ?**

**\- 200£, mais comme c’est la première fois que je te vois ici, on peut descendre à 150 pour la totale.**

**\- C’est ma belle gueule qui me sauve ?**

 

Zayn éclata de rire. Liam le trouva encore plus beau dans cet état.

 

**\- En quelque sorte. Viens, j’ai un endroit pas loin.**

 

Le châtain acquiesça et le suivit, sans jamais oser le toucher. Le prostitué s’en étonna, d’ailleurs. Habituellement, les clients passaient une main dans son dos, touchaient son postérieur sans gêne, tâtaient « la marchandise » pour faire simple. Mais pas une fois son petit – plutôt très grand et bien bâti – nouveau ne tenta quoi que ce soit. Comme s’il… le respectait. Tss, le respect des prostitués n’existait pas. Pourtant, Liam ne fit rien.

Se dégageait de lui une aura bienveillante, une envie de protéger, une certaine force qui rassurait et Zayn fut heureux d’être en sa présence, encore tout retourné de sa mauvaise rencontre la nuit passée. Ils arrivèrent à l’hôtel, grimpèrent les escaliers jusqu’au second étage. En refermant la porte derrière lui, ses yeux fixés sur le châtain, le métis sût qu’il allait passer une excellente heure en sa compagnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Oh, c'est déjà la fin du chapitre. MUAHAHAHAH. Eh oui, j'ai toujours en moi un côté sadique qui aime bien arrêter mes chapitres avant l'instant fatidique... ou en plein suspense (mais est-ce vraiment du suspense, vu qu'on sait tous pertinemment ce qu'il va se passer ensuite ?).
> 
> Btw, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Je rappelle que, même si cela donne l'impression d'aller trop vite, l'histoire est loin d'être terminée (à ce jour, j'ai déjà écrit 32 chapitres. et j'échelonne le nombre final entre 40 et 50, voire plus).
> 
> Bref, après avoir répété trente-six mille fois le mot "chapitre(s)" dans ce court monologue, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine pour... le chapitre de la mort de vos feels (si. j'insiste.)
> 
> Je vous embrasse ♥
> 
> Amandine.  
> \--  
> Morceau : Welcome to Paradise
> 
> ET je rappelle, même si je l'ai un peu zappé ces derniers temps, que vous pouvez laisser aussi vos impressions sur Twitter, avec le hashtag #TMHOTL. Au cas où.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, ce chapitre contient un lemon assez soft (c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a aucun vocabulaire cru ou vulgaire - et on ne tiendra pas compte du langage de Malik la fripouille, ahah), si cela vous dérange, je vous invite à ne pas lire le début de ce chapitre et à passer directement à la seconde partie (deuxième astérisque).

 

Zayn referma la porte et se retourna vers son charmant client, un sourire mutin au coin des lèvres.

 

Liam jaugea la petite chambre du regard, les mains dans les poches, le cœur tambourinant avec force dans sa poitrine.

 

Le métis se dirigea vers lui, l’attrapant par la taille pour l’avoir en face. Il le fixa sans rien dire et se colla à son torse, glissant ses doigts derrière sa nuque. Son nez frôla celui du jeune homme. Le châtain scruta ses iris dorés, immobile.

 

**\- Trois choses…** , chuchota Zayn. **D’abord, je ne fais rien sans protection…**

 

Il prit le loisir de descendre sa main libre sur le postérieur de son vis-à-vis, fouillant dans la poche arrière de son jean pour en dégotter son portefeuille. Il attrapa un préservatif et le jeta sur le lit.

 

**\- Ensuite, on paie avant.**

 

Il fit lentement glisser la fermeture éclair de la poche intérieure qui renfermait des billets et se servit sans aucune gêne, guettant la réaction de son client. Liam ne bougea pas, son regard noisette posé sur lui.

 

**\- Et enfin…** , murmura Zayn en prenant le temps de bien détacher ses mots. **Tu as beau avoir les lèvres les plus appétissantes de Londres, je n’embrasse JA-MAIS mes clients.**

**\- D’accord** , lui répondit Liam.

 

Le métis subtilisa sa carte d’identité, y jeta un bref coup d’œil puis la replaça dans son portefeuille et lui rendit. Il se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, glissant ses mains sur les épaules, qu’il sentait musclées sous la veste en cuir, et se pencha à son oreille.

 

**\- Alors, place au plaisir… Liam.**

 

Zayn retrouva la terre ferme et glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du châtain. Liam frissonna quand le prostitué tâta ses abdominaux, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres.

 

**\- Hm… j’aime ce que je touche. J’espère que ce corps n’est pas qu’une façade…**

**\- Personne ne s’en est jamais plaint** , rétorqua Liam en souriant, taquin.

 

Le métis retira sa veste et la jeta sur une chaise, puis s’attaqua à son tee-shirt, dévoilant le torse du châtain.

 

**\- J’ai vraiment de la chance ce soir. Je tombe sur un gentleman bien foutu.**

**\- Ça t’arrive si rarement ?**

**\- Les beaux mecs sont déjà pris pour venir se perdre ici mais… pas tous apparemment.**

 

Plus à l’aise, Liam s’autorisa à glisser une main sur la taille de Zayn.

 

**\- Je te remercie du compliment** , chuchota-t-il avant de fondre sur son cou.

 

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. La bouche du châtain était merveilleuse au creux de son épaule. Mais soucieux de faire son travail, il le repoussa doucement et le bouscula sur le lit.

 

**\- Installe-toi à ton aise…**

 

Liam se cala contre un vieux coussin et se sentit perdre pied quand le métis lui retira son pantalon. Son souffle chaud percuta ses cuisses nues et il secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés.

 

**\- Ce n’est pas juste** , grogna-t-il. **Je suis déjà à moitié à poil alors que tu n’as encore rien enlevé.**

 

Zayn éclata de rire et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le lit, à moitié assis sur les jambes du châtain. Il enleva sa veste et sa chemise avec lenteur, évaluant la patience de son client.

 

**\- Wow** , échappa Liam.

**\- Tu aimes ?**

**\- J’ai toujours eu une certaine fascination pour les tatouages.**

**\- J’en suis ravi.**

 

La lumière tamisée de la pièce dévoilait une multitude de dessins noirs qui s’étalaient sur ses bras et son torse.

 

**\- Combien tu en as ?**

**\- J’ai arrêté de compter au bout de quarante… J’en ai au moins une quinzaine sur les bras. Le reste se partage mon torse, mon dos et… le reste de mon corps que je ne t’ai pas encore dévoilé…**

 

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui parurent une éternité au jeune lieutenant, Zayn consentit à retirer son pantalon et son boxer, se montrant tout à fait dans sa parfaite nudité. Liam se rapprocha, glissant une main sur sa hanche, retraçant le tatouage d’un pistolet du bout de l’index.

 

**\- Tu es magnifique** , finit-il par lâcher sans s’en rendre vraiment compte.

 

Le métis n’était pas habitué à tous ces compliments. Il ne répondit rien, se jurant d’essayer de faire revenir ce prince charmant sorti de nulle part… « Prince charmant ? N’importe quoi. » Il poussa doucement le châtain et le força à s’allonger. Il apposa ses lèvres au creux de son cou, le sentant se tendre sous lui. Sa bouche se promena sur son torse avec envie et retenue, se délectant de la respiration laborieuse qu’il commençait à tirer de son client. Sa langue glissa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, retraçant des sillons invisibles sur sa peau frissonnante. Il embrassa son ventre et releva les yeux vers lui, mutin. Il mordit le bord du boxer, le faisant lentement descendre sans jamais quitter le regard halluciné du châtain, dont les jointures des mains commençaient à blanchir, s’agrippant aux couvertures.

 

Le sous-vêtement rejoignit la petite pile vacillante sur la chaise et il échappa un petit cri ravi.

 

**\- La nature t’a très bien doté** , roucoula-t-il. **J’espère que tu sais t’en servir…**

**\- Je te l’ai dit… Personne ne s’est jamais plaint.**

 

Zayn pouffa et tendit le bras, attrapant le préservatif entre ses mains. Il déchira l’emballage et appliqua la protection sur l’érection déjà bien présente de Liam.

 

**\- Je suis très content de te faire autant d’effet. Habituellement, je dois m’acharner pour que mes clients soient le plus… « présentable » possible, tu vois ?**

 

Il le caressa du bout des doigts, puis se pencha très lentement. Le souffle de Liam se perdit dans sa gorge et il garda ses lèvres obstinément closes, retenant le gémissement qui menaçait de s’échapper. Le métis était diablement doué. C’était un démon à lui tout seul, avec ses sourires, ses mains, sa voix, sa bouche… Le châtain crut devenir fou. Il le cherchait, il le testait, jaugeant ses réactions du coin de l’œil, reprenant sa tâche avec plus d’ardeur.

 

Puis Zayn se redressa, glissant son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne se savait même pas excité. Il baissa les yeux entre ses cuisses puis se redressa tout à fait.

 

**\- Quelle chance** , murmura Liam en se mordant la lèvre, **nous sommes quittes. J’ai réussi à te faire autant d’effet que toi pour moi.**

 

Le métis se hissa sur ses cuisses, caressant son ventre. Il se pencha, farfouillant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.

 

**\- Alors, les choses sérieuses commencent…** , ne put s’empêcher de dire Liam.

 

Zayn posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, se penchant vers lui. Son souffle s’échoua sur le visage du châtain.

 

**\- Laisse-toi faire et ne sois pas si nerveux. J’ai pertinemment compris que c’était la première fois que tu faisais ce genre de chose…**

**\- Ce genre de chose ?**

**\- Baiser une pute** , lâcha crument le prostitué en s’empalant sur son membre, se concentrant plus sur sa respiration qu’autre chose.

**\- Je ne baise pas, je…**

**\- Que tu crois. Vous êtes tous les mêmes. Tous avides de tenter l’expérience une fois. Quel effet ça fait de se faire un mec payé pour ? Un mec qui ne te refusera rien tant qu’il aura ses billets ? Ça te fait quel effet de te taper un mec qui offre son corps pour survivre dans cette société de merde ?**

 

La soirée prenait un tour étrange. Liam voulut répliquer mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Zayn se soulevait lentement au-dessus de lui, lâchant quelques gémissements feints de temps à autre.

 

**\- Tout ce que tu vois… c’est du chiqué… et tu le sais pertinemment. Je suis tellement habitué à ça que je ne ressens plus aucun plaisir. Alors ne me fait pas croire que…**

 

C’en fut trop pour le châtain. Il se redressa, attrapant les cuisses du métis entre ses doigts, et le repoussa contre le matelas.

 

**\- Je suis juste là pour ton plai…**

 

La dernière syllabe de Zayn se perdit dans un véritable gémissement, non simulé cette fois-ci. Il s’accrocha fermement aux épaules de Liam qui l’entourait de son large corps, ses reins s’activant avec ardeur entre ses cuisses. Le métis se cambra, collant son torse au sien, ses lèvres contre son cou. Il se recula légèrement, croisant le regard résolu de son client qui se mouvait avec délice en lui, lui arrachant des cris qu’il n’aurait jamais cru pousser un jour dans cette vie-là. Son corps s’arcbouta et ses doigts serrèrent le dos du châtain, ivre de ces nouvelles sensations qu’il lui offrait.

 

Un flash se dessina devant ses yeux exorbités et il crut vaciller, rattrapé par la poigne de fer de Liam. Un long gémissement s’étira de sa gorge à ses lèvres et ses pupilles se mirent à briller. Un trop plein, sans doute. Il se répandit sur son ventre sans avoir eu à se toucher, étouffant un sanglot entre ses dents. Il remonta une main sur la nuque du châtain, caressant sa peau, ses yeux rivés sur les siens.

 

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour Liam. Il se laissa aller au creux de son cou, étouffant un râle contre sa peau. Il vint sans empressement, se redressant pour laisser un peu d’espace au métis, prêt à se retirer. Mais Zayn l’attira de nouveau à lui, suppliant, et il se laissa tomber sur lui, l’écrasant tandis que le prostitué serrait ses bras autour de ses épaules, à s’en étouffer. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, inspirant la sueur mêlée à son eau de Cologne. Il lui caressa la nuque, frottant son nez à sa joue mal rasée.

 

**\- T’as intérêt à revenir, chéri. Ou je ne te laisse pas du tout partir, ce soir.**

 

Liam éclata de rire.

 

**\- C’était si bien que ça ?**

**\- Tu rigoles ? J’ai encore les yeux larmoyants à cause de ce putain d’orgasme.**

**\- Tu m’en vois ravi** , chuchota le châtain au creux de son épaule.

 

Et Zayn ne put s’empêcher de frissonner en se traitant mentalement d’imbécile.

 

*

 

Zayn ouvrit un œil fatigué. Il s’était assoupi, laissant le châtain quitter la chambre, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, un drap autour de la taille, une serviette humide dans la main pour les nettoyer. Liam se faufila ensuite sous les couvertures et le métis se colla à lui, en râlant.

 

**\- Il fait froid dans cette foutue chambre.**

**\- Avoue que tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de mon corps** , le taquina gentiment Liam.

 

Le prostitué leva ses yeux dorés vers lui. Ses longs cils jetaient des ombres fugaces sur ses pommettes.

 

**\- Peut-être bien que oui** , grommela-t-il en se contorsionnant sous les draps.

 

Il se redressa et attrapa son jean, fourrageant dans les poches.

 

**\- Merde, où j’ai foutu ce paquet ?**

**\- Tu veux une clope ?**

 

Il se retourna. Le châtain avait attrapé son blouson et sortait un paquet déjà entamé. Il lui tendit un cylindre de nicotine et le métis le coinça entre ses lèvres. Liam lui alluma avec son propre briquet et le regarda se recoucher, tirant une première latte. Il recracha la fumée lentement, les yeux mi-clos. De légères volutes se dessinèrent dans l’air et il lui tendit la cigarette après de longues secondes silencieuses. Liam tira une latte à son tour, le regard perdu dans le vague.

 

**\- Tu sais…** , commença Zayn en s’asseyant, ses genoux contre sa poitrine. **J’ai jamais eu le droit à autant de compassion en une seule heure. T’es tellement gentil et si respectueux à la fois. J’me demande vraiment ce que tu fiches ici, au lieu d’être bien tranquillement chez toi avec une femme, des gosses et un chien.**

**\- J’avais envie d’être ici. Personne ne m’attend chez moi.**

**\- Je ne te crois pas.**

 

Liam s’assit à son tour et haussa les épaules, avant de lui tendre la cigarette fumante.

 

**\- Bon, d’accord. J’ai un chien.**

**\- Il s’appelle comment ?**

**\- Et toi ? Comment tu t’appelles ? Tu connais mon prénom, mais je ne connais pas le tien.**

 

Zayn éclata brutalement de rire et le châtain haussa un sourcil, surpris.

 

**\- Désolé, c’est juste que… habituellement, mes clients sont surtout là pour mon cul et mon prénom leur importe peu…**

 

Il soupira faiblement, s’appuyant contre le montant du lit pour regarder le jeune homme à loisir.

 

**\- Mais toi… t’es tellement différent d’eux. C’est trop mignon.**

 

Liam sourit à son tour.

 

**\- Tu n’as toujours pas répondu à ma question.**

 

 Zayn se pencha vers lui.

 

**\- C’est un secret** , murmura-t-il.

**\- Un secret d’Etat ?**

 

Il acquiesça en souriant, plissant ses yeux emplis de malice.

 

**\- Si tu reviens, je te le dirai peut-être… A moins que… Je te laisse trois chances par nuit à partir de la prochaine fois. Tu auras le droit de me donner trois prénoms et… on verra bien ce que j’en dirai. Et comme je suis bon prince, je rétrécis ton champ de recherches aux prénoms arabes. Ca ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.**

**\- Marché conclu, alors.**

 

Zayn entendit des bruits dans le couloir.

 

**\- Tu devrais y aller. J’ai terminé ma nuit, j’dois rentrer chez moi pour dormir.**

 

Liam acquiesça et commença à s’habiller. En renfilant son pantalon, il fouilla dans son portefeuille, sortant de nouveaux billets.

 

**\- 200£ ?**

**\- Pour les gémissements que j’ai réussi à te soutirer, même s’ils valaient bien plus.**

**\- Vantard** , grogna le métis en lui tapant l’épaule. **Merci quand même.**

 

Il rangea soigneusement ses billets tandis que le châtain terminait de s’habiller. Liam se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna une dernière fois.

 

**\- Samedi prochain, même heure, ça te va ?**

**\- Ça me convient tout à fait.**

 

*

 

Liam ne pensait pas que Drayton l’attendrait toute la nuit. Le chowchow blanc s’étira et se leva de sa couverture pour accueillir son maître. Le châtain enfouit son nez dans ses longs poils et lui caressa le dos.

 

**\- Oh, mon Dray, quelle nuit épuisante… Je n’ai même pas la force de prendre une douche.**

 

Le chien sembla lui signifier qu’il valait mieux aller se coucher tout de suite, et que le bain attendrait. Liam se traîna jusqu’à sa chambre et se déshabilla, s’avachissant sur son lit. Il ne dit rien quand Drayton osa le rejoindre sur le matelas et lui gratta la tête, l’esprit emplit de nombreuses images.

 

**\- Si tu savais, Dray…**

 

_Au milieu des Enfers, Liam avait rencontré un ange._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoiiiir et merci d'être là. 
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je suis extrêmement stressée pour ma part.
> 
> J'ai beaucoup de boulot pour la fac, il m'est donc impossible de faire un monologue plus long.
> 
> Je vous rappelle juste que vous pouvez donner votre avis sur Twitter avec le hashtag #TMHOTL. Et que vous pouvez me retrouver ici : @ohziamlove
> 
> Je vous embrasse ♥
> 
> Amandine.  
> \--  
> Morceau : Sex, Drugs & Violence


	8. Chapitre 7

 

Zayn fut réveillé en fin d’après-midi par une faim qui lui tiraillait l’estomac. Il se redressa sur son matelas, emmêlé dans ses couvertures et se frotta les yeux, encore fatigué. Il avait à peine dormi quelques heures, l’esprit bien trop accaparé par la fin de nuit parfaite à laquelle il avait eu droit. Il s’étira et se leva en grognant, se traînant jusqu’à son minuscule lavabo. Il se regarda dans le miroir, arrangea ses cheveux ébouriffés et attrapa des vêtements encore propres dans sa commode. Il enfourna les sales dans un grand sac, prit son paquet de cigarettes et glissa sa main dans un placard, entre la cloison et un trou dans le meuble en bois, rongé par les bestioles.

 

Il sortit une petite boîte en métal et l’ouvrit religieusement à l’aide de la petite clé qu’il portait à son oreille, glissée dans un anneau. Il regarda avec fierté les liasses de billets qui s’étalaient sous ses yeux : son dur labeur depuis deux ans. Il attrapa un peu de monnaie et referma le coffret, le replaçant à l’endroit exact où il se trouvait. Il entreposa des paquets de gâteaux et de pâtes devant le trou et ferma le placard. Il attrapa son sac d’une main, enfila sa veste de cuir et quitta son appartement. Il verrouilla le battant de bois et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il se dirigea vers la laverie à quelques mètres de son immeuble, se fit une machine et partit faire quelques courses en attendant la fin du cycle.

 

Il entra dans une minuscule épicerie et salua Mary, l’employée d’une quarantaine d’années qui travaillait ici et l’aimait bien. Elle commença à lui préparer son sac, sachant pertinemment ce qu’il prenait à chaque fois. Elle ajouta un plat cuisiné en plus.

 

**\- Tu me rendras la boîte plus tard.**

**\- Je ne peux pas accepter…**

 

Elle fronça les sourcils.

 

**\- Bien sûr que si. J’ai fait ce poulet au curry avec plaisir. Mon mari et mes enfants se sont régalés hier soir, c’est à ton tour, maintenant.**

**\- Merci.**

 

La femme sourit et termina de remplir une nouvelle poche de gâteaux secs.

 

**\- Tu n’as jamais songé à changer de métier en deux ans ?**

**\- C’est le métier qui rapporte le plus…**

**\- Footballeur professionnel, aussi, ça rapporte bien.**

**\- Mais je n’ai pas les qualités pour ça** , la coupa Zayn en riant doucement.

 

Mary haussa les épaules.

 

**\- C’est comme tu le sens… Toujours prêt à prendre ton voisin avec toi ?**

**\- Eliott est comme un grand-père pour moi. Le laisser ici serait…**

**\- … un sacrilège à tes yeux ? Tu es vraiment un mec bien, Zayn. J’espère que tu rencontreras quelqu’un qui te rendra heureux et te sortira d’ici.**

 

Le métis ne fit qu’acquiescer en levant les yeux au ciel. Il remercia la quarantenaire et attrapa ses poches, réglant le prix avant de quitter l’épicerie. Il s’arrêta à un bar, commanda un café pour se réveiller tout à fait. A la terrasse, ses sacs sur une chaise, il sortit son paquet et se grilla une cigarette.

 

**\- Ôte tes sales pattes de là !**

 

Le métis se retourna. Un couple se disputait gentiment de l’autre côté de la rue. La jeune femme riait aux éclats tandis que son compagnon posait ses mains sur ses hanches.

 

**\- Regarde, j’ai des grandes mains. Je peux te porter…**

 

« Je peux te porter… Des grandes mains… »

 

Un flash. Les mains de Liam étaient aussi grandes et douces.

 

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en soupirant. Il passa une main sur ses yeux.

 

**\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur un bon coup, bordel ?**

 

*

 

Liam fut réveillé par une sonnerie stridente un peu avant midi. Il envoya voler son réveil contre le mur, et Drayton se leva brutalement en grognant. Le châtain le caressa doucement.

 

**\- Ssh, c’est rien, Dray…**

 

Le chien se blottit contre lui.

 

**\- Ma bouillote vivante** , murmura Liam tandis que son chowchow s’écroulait sur lui.

 

Il enfouit son nez dans ses poils blancs, glissant ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il lui grattouilla les oreilles et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il entendit grogner son chien et rouvrit ses paupières.

 

**\- T’as faim, j’suppose ? Allez…**

 

Le châtain repoussa Drayton et le fit sortir de la chambre.

 

**\- J’suis bon pour nettoyer mes draps, avec tous les poils que t’y as foutus.**

 

Il remplit sa gamelle d’eau et partit prendre une douche rapide. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette autour de la taille. Drayton s’était installé sur son plaid de canapé et somnolait. Le châtain partit enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt simple. Il avait un appel manqué du commissaire Durham mais ne le rappela pas.

 

Le chowchow blanc se leva dès qu’il vit Liam se diriger vers la porte de l’appartement, sa laisse à la main.

 

**\- On va manger dehors, Dray ?**

 

Liam détestait attacher son chien. Mais les règles étaient strictes dans Londres et il lui passa sa laisse de mauvaise grâce. Ils sortirent de l’immeuble et le châtain se dirigea vers un restaurant italien tout proche. Il s’installa en terrasse, commanda une pizza quatre fromages et une bière.

 

**\- Vous auriez de l’eau et un peu de jambon pour mon chien ?**

 

Le portable du lieutenant sonna en plein milieu de son tiramisu aux fraises et il décrocha sans grand enthousiasme.

 

**\- Vous ne regardez jamais votre portable, Payne ?**

**\- Sauf votre respect, commissaire, j’ai passé la nuit dehors et je suis en train de déjeuner avec mon chien. Si vous pouviez abréger, vous feriez de moi l’homme le plus heureux du monde.**

**\- Nous sommes en train de chercher le prostitué avec qui vous avez… enfin, il est sûrement déjà passé dans nos bases de données. Un métis, ça ne s’oublie pas.**

 

Liam manqua s’étouffer. Ils l’avaient suivi. « Les salauds ».

 

**\- Et vous comptez me fliquer pendant toute la durée de mon infiltration ?**

**\- C’était primordial. Pour vous donner toutes les informations concernant votre « indic’ ».**

**\- Je n’ai pas besoin de votre aide.**

**\- Ne faites pas l’enfant, Payne. Nous vous enverrons son dossier…**

**\- Eh bien je le déchirerai sans rien regarder.**

 

Il entendit un soupir à l’autre bout du fil et en profita pour raccrocher au nez de son supérieur.

 

**\- Quel con** , maugréa-t-il. **Il me croit idiot ? Ou incapable de faire entièrement mon boulot ? Non mais quel con.**

 

Le châtain termina son repas, caressant d’une main distraite la tête de Drayton. Il attendit qu’un serveur le voie pour régler sa note et ils quittèrent la terrasse du restaurant. Sur le trajet du retour, Liam croisa un groupe de lycéennes qui gloussèrent en le voyant et s’extasièrent bruyamment devant le chowchow qui fila se cacher derrière les jambes de son maître. Le jeune homme retint le ricanement qui pointait au coin de ses lèvres et continua son chemin sans un regard pour les jeunes filles qui s’interrogeaient du regard.

 

Drayton ne supportait que Mrs Hampton, la concierge de l’immeuble. Passé ce cap, il adorait Liam et détestait qu’on le touche. Le châtain profita de n’être pas vu, au détour d’une rue, pour le cajoler un peu avant qu’ils ne rentrent. Le chien quitta avec soulagement sa laisse et partit s’installer sur le tapis du salon pour faire une sieste.

 

Liam retira sa veste et s’assit sur le canapé, une bande-dessinée sur les genoux. Au bout de quelques pages, il la reposa sur la table basse et attrapa son antique ordinateur portable. Devant le moteur de recherche, il fit la moue et fronça les sourcils.

 

« Arabic boy names. »

 

Il appuya sur la touche Entrée et patienta quelques millièmes de secondes.

 

« About 1,280,000 results. »

 

**\- Il faudrait procéder par étapes. Tout ce qui est susceptible de lui convenir…**

 

Drayton releva la tête et la pencha sur le côté. Il fixa le châtain de longues secondes avant de se reposer sur sa couverture et de s’endormir.

 

Liam leva les yeux au ciel et glissa ses doigts sur le clavier.

 

« Nous vous enverrons son dossier… »

 

**\- Non. Hors de question que j’me fasse aider. Je le trouverai, ton prénom, _my black angel_.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoiiiir et merci d'être là.
> 
> Pardonnez-moi pour le retard, j'ai eu un contretemps hier soir :( (et ça rime en plus #sbaff)
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.
> 
> Je vous embrasse ♥
> 
> Amandine.  
> \--  
> Morceau : Jesus of Suburbia


	9. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse pour le retard :(

 

La semaine était passée à une vitesse folle. Zayn avait à peine eu le temps de voir venir samedi. Comme à son habitude, il se leva deux heures avant le début de son travail. Machinal, il prit une longue douche et choisit ses meilleurs vêtements : jean slim, tee-shirt, blouson de cuir et Rangers. Son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche arrière, son trousseau de clés dans l’autre, il quitta son appartement. Il descendit dans la rue à vingt-et-une heures pile. Il faisait froid dehors et il resserra les pans de son blouson autour de son corps. Un premier homme s’approcha et Zayn lui sourit le plus naturellement possible, aguicheur.

 

*

 

A quatre heures du matin, Liam émergea enfin. Son réveil sonnait sur sa table de chevet. Il l’éteignit lentement, sans le jeter contre le mur cette fois-ci. Drayton dormait toujours sur le tapis. Le châtain n’avait plus eu de nouvelles du commissaire. On avait décidé de lui foutre la paix, et c’était tant mieux. Il s’étira, prit une douche et se prépara consciencieusement. Il attrapa son portefeuille, regardant les 500£ que lui donnait le gouvernement par semaine pour enquêter dans ce quartier chaud de Londres. Il vérifia qu’il emmenait des préservatifs avec lui et sortit à pas de loups dans le couloir. Mrs Hampton savait qu’il enquêtait et elle lui avait laissé un double des clés de la porte principale de l’immeuble.

 

Le châtain sortit à l’air frais. Il faisait encore sombre au-dehors et les quelques lampadaires éclairaient faiblement l’asphalte mouillé. Liam grimpa dans sa voiture garée non loin. Il se sentait si vulnérable sans son insigne et son arme de service. Il allait pourtant falloir s’y faire. Avec mille précautions, il s’engagea sur la chaussée et se dirigea résolument vers le quartier où officiait le beau métis. « Avoue que tu aimerais bien le garder jalousement rien pour toi… », lui serina sa petite voix sur le trajet. Il se gara non loin d’une ruelle d’assez bon aspect, verrouilla son véhicule et s’avança dans la lumière. Plusieurs prostitués l’accostèrent mais il les repoussa doucement, ses yeux furetant partout.

 

*

 

Zayn avait pris une autre douche avant sa dernière heure de travail. Il sortait de l’immeuble à l’instant où Liam se montrait. Il le vit le premier et s’avança, tentant de ne pas paraître trop heureux de le revoir. Il s’approcha lentement, réfrénant l’envie de courir pour le rejoindre. Le châtain le vit enfin et un sourire illumina ses traits. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre, incapables d’échanger le moindre mot. Puis le métis lui fit signe de le suivre et le jeune lieutenant marcha dans ses pas jusqu’à une petite chambre, aussi misérable et simplette que la première.

 

Ils se jaugèrent une fraction de seconde avant l’impact. Leurs corps se percutèrent brutalement et Zayn sentit le châtain l’attraper sous les cuisses et le soulever à sa hauteur, le plaquant inconsciemment contre le mur, tout près de la commode. Le métis glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, embrassant son cou avec effusion, sentant les doigts de Liam s’acharner à le déshabiller. Impatient, le jeune homme le posa sans précaution sur le meuble et le métis poussa un cri de surprise, encadrant ses hanches de ses jambes, le tirant à lui pour retirer son tee-shirt.

 

Leurs torses nus se rencontrèrent et Liam ne put retenir un frisson, redessinant du bout du doigt les tatouages qu’il apercevait dans la semi-obscurité. Il l’attrapa de nouveau par les hanches, le prenant contre lui et ils basculèrent sur le lit. A la lumière tamisée de la lampe, le châtain se jeta sur le reste des vêtements de Zayn, l’admirant quand il fut totalement nu. Taquin, le métis écarta les cuisses, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Liam allait se glisser entre ses jambes quand il s’arrêta brutalement.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?**

 

Zayn suivit le regard du châtain et haussa les épaules en voyant l’hématome sur sa hanche.

 

**\- Oh ça, c’est l’un de mes clients réguliers. Un peu trop brutal à mon goût, mais il me donne 300£ de plus que mon tarif normal. Alors je la boucle et j’endure.**

 

Le métis ne put retenir un sifflement plaintif et sentant les doigts chauds de Liam sur la marque violacée qui virait au bleu. Le châtain se redressa brutalement.

 

**\- Merde. Je ne t’ai pas donné…**

**\- On s’en fout, bordel. Viens…**

 

Le jeune homme parut hésiter. Il prit son portefeuille, s’appliqua un préservatif tandis que le métis se retournait pour atteindre le tiroir de la table de chevet. Liam sortit 200£ et les tendit à Zayn qui les envoya voler plus loin.

 

**\- Pas maintenant** , grogna-t-il.

**\- Mais…**

**\- Prends-moi** , le supplia Zayn.

 

Et ce fut tout. La minute d’après, le châtain avait oublié les billets au sol et le désordre dans la chambre. Ses coups de reins étaient désordonnés. Sous lui, agrippé à ses bras, le métis gémissait, le sommant de continuer, les yeux brûlants de plaisir.

 

*

 

Zayn frissonna en sentant la serviette humide et froide sur son hématome. Il soupira et tenta vainement de repousser le châtain.

 

**\- Liam, bon sang, ça va passer. C’est rien, ça va disparaître.**

**\- Comment en es-tu arrivé là ?** se demandait le châtain en secouant la tête, caressant la marque qui avait recouvert une couleur normale.

 

Le métis l’attrapa et le força à se poser contre lui. Il colla d’autorité sa joue à son torse et Liam se calma instantanément en entendant les battements lents de son cœur. Le prostitué glissa une main dans ses mèches courtes et lui caressa les cheveux.

 

**\- Mes parents m’ont foutu à la porte parce que j’étais gay. Comme la moitié des mecs ici.**

**\- Les slaves aussi ?**

 

Zayn fronça les sourcils.

 

**\- Pourquoi, t’as l’intention de t’en taper un ?**

 

Le châtain se redressa.

 

**\- T’es jaloux ?**

**\- Je suis juste très possessif avec mes bons coups.**

**\- T’as pas dû en avoir souvent, alors, de ce que j’ai remarqué.**

**\- Connard.**

 

Liam se rapprocha de son visage et Zayn tiqua, prêt à le repousser s’il tentait quoi que ce soit. Mais le jeune lieutenant ne posa que ses lèvres sur son front.

 

**\- Je suis désolé…**

 

Le métis leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le châtain posait son menton sur son ventre. Il fit la moue, le fixant de ses iris noisette insondables. Zayn descendit ses doigts au creux de sa nuque.

 

**\- Yanis ?**

 

Le prostitué haussa un sourcil et Liam se renfrogna, secouant la tête.

 

**\- Ouais, non, c’est clair que ça t’allait pas.**

 

Zayn comprit soudain et éclata de rire.

 

**\- Eh non, ce n’est pas ça. Mais je vois que tu y as sérieusement réfléchi.**

 

Le châtain fronça les sourcils.

 

**\- Ouais, et j’suis bien parti pour te sortir tout et n’importe quoi sans que ce soit ça. Tayeb ?**

 

Le métis secoua la tête en souriant.

 

**\- Brahim ?**

 

Zayn gloussa.

 

**\- Eh non, chéri.**

**\- Eh bien… j’suis bon pour revenir, alors…** , murmura Liam en lui souriant.

 

Il se cala de nouveau contre le torse du métis.

 

**\- Ça n’a pas l’air de te déranger.**

**\- Tu as un beau corps. Et de l’esprit. J’ai du plaisir à te faire l’amour.**

**\- Liam…**

 

Zayn se raidit imperceptiblement.

 

**\- Je te l’ai dit. Je ne fais pas l’amour…**

**\- Mais moi si.**

**\- Réfléchis deux minutes…**

**\- A quoi ?**

 

Le prostitué se mordit la lèvre.

 

**\- Au fait que tu ne puisses pas faire l’amour à un prostitué. Ce n’est qu’un jouet entre tes doigts. Pas la personne que tu aimes** , échappa-t-il.

 

Liam resta silencieux.

 

Parce qu’immanquablement, cet homme à la peau cuivrée, mi-ange mi-démon, avait raison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoiiiiir et merci d'être là.
> 
> Tout d'abord, je souhaiterai m'excuser une nouvelle fois pour ce retard indépendant-de-ma-volonté-certes-mais-bon. Pour faire court, je suis rentrée chez moi pour mes vacances samedi dernier (oui, c'est comme en Belgique, on n'a qu'une seule semaine de cours à Toussaint à la fac). Et j'ai une livebox très capricieuse (et très vieille aussi, en passant). Bref, cette saloperinfdkdjldkz n'arrêtait pas de buguer tous les jours. Du coup, samedi ou dimanche, à cause de ces bugs intempestifs, mon ordi a définitivement perdu la connexion. Du coup, il a fallu que je le réactualise. Du coup, qui dit réactualisation, dit perte de programmes et d'applications (qu'on se rassure, il me garde quand même mes images, ma musique itout itout sans problèmes), dont Word. Manque de bol, j'avais laissé la clé d'activation dans ma colocation, du coup... bah, c'était la merde, quoi, concrètement.
> 
> Mais passons à des choses bien plus réjouissantes et positives. Compte-tenu de ce retard, je tiens à préciser que je posterai quand même le chapitre suivant demain soir. Bah oui, hein, gardons quand même notre cap.
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.
> 
> Je vous embrasse et à demain ♥
> 
> Amandine.  
> \--  
> Morceau : F*** Time


	10. Chapitre 9

 

**\- J'ai de la chance quand même, d'avoir un client beau comme un dieu, doué au lit et qui partage son paquet de clopes avec moi.**

 

Liam cessa de fixer le plafond et tourna son regard fatigué vers le métis. Il s’était librement servi et fumait l’une de ses cigarettes, allongé sur le ventre. La faible lumière de la lampe éclairait sa peau nue et basanée. D’un geste lent, le châtain attrapa le drap et le posa sur lui, au creux de ses reins, caressant son dos du bout des doigts. Zayn tourna ses yeux ambre vers lui et sourit. Il s’étira et enfonça une partie de son visage dans l’oreiller, laissant le mégot fumant dans le cendrier de la table de nuit. Il ne cessait de le regarder, frissonnant à chaque caresse sur son épiderme.

 

**\- Tu commences à développer une passion pour ma peau assez flippante.**

 

Liam rit et se redressa, glissant ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

 

**\- Pas ma faute, tu es si beau…** , murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

 

Le métis se tourna vers lui, retraçant les traits de son visage du bout de l’index.

 

**\- Tes doigts sont si fins…** , lâcha le châtain au bout de quelques secondes. **Je me demande si tu ne jouais pas d’un instrument, dans une vie antérieure ?**

**\- Belle perspicacité** , sourit le prostitué. **Tu ferais un bon flic…**

 

Le cœur de Liam s’emballa brutalement et il tenta de se forger une certaine contenance, jouant la carte de l’interrogation.

 

**\- Ah bon, tu trouves ?**

 

Zayn acquiesça.

 

**\- J’ai toujours rêvé de me taper un flic** , dit-il en se réinstallant sur le ventre. **Mais comme ce sont tous des fouilles-merde, j’préfère m’en tenir éloigné.**

 

Il grimaça.

 

**\- Tu as mal ?** s’inquiéta Liam.

**\- Non** , répondit le métis en glissant un doigt près de l’hématome sur sa hanche. **Ça ne me fait plus mal grâce à toi… Par contre, l’un des clients de cette nuit m’a bien tué les épaules. Il va falloir que je trouve quelqu’un qui accepte…**

**\- Tu veux que j’te masse ?**

 

Zayn tourna la tête vers lui et gloussa.

 

**\- Niveau galanterie et tendresse, tu gagnerais tous les prix haut la main, chéri.**

 

Il sentit le châtain s’installer sur ses cuisses et ses doigts s’enfoncer dans sa peau, malaxant ses épaules.

 

**\- Hm… T’as des doigts de fée… Laisse-moi te dire que tous m’envient. Tu es le client parfait et tes doigts font des merveilles, peu importe ce pourquoi tu les utilises…**

 

Liam déglutit et se sentit rougir ; il était toujours gêné après l’amour. Surtout quand on acclamait certaines de ses prouesses. Ses mains voltigeaient sur la peau douce du prostitué, traçant des arabesques appuyées du bout des doigts.

 

**\- Ça te va ?** chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers le métis.

 

Il s’arrêta brusquement en le voyant endormi et ne put s’empêcher de sourire, attendri. L’idée de profiter de son sommeil pour l’embrasser lui effleura l’esprit mais il secoua la tête, se traitant mentalement de profiteur. Malgré tout, une irrésistible envie d’immortaliser ce moment s’imposa à lui et il s’arracha à cette vision angélique pour se rasseoir sur le lit. Il tendit la main vers son pantalon et attrapa son portable, prenant un cliché de son bel endormi.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, à moitié rhabillé, il se pencha vers lui, effleurant son oreille du bout des lèvres.

 

**- _Wake up, Sleepy Head_ …**, murmura-t-il.

 

Zayn ouvrit un œil ensommeillé, qui se fixa sur les traits souriants du châtain et se redressa en grognant.

 

**\- Ah oui, putain…** , échappa-t-il en attrapant ses vêtements pour se rhabiller.

 

Liam fouillait dans son portefeuille, les sourcils froncés. Il finit par lui tendre de nouveaux billets et le métis leva les yeux au ciel, feignant d’être agacé.

 

**\- 100£ en plus ? Ce n’est que la troisième fois qu’on se voit. Tu me gâtes trop.**

 

Mais il ne put s’empêcher de sourire et de le remercier, pliant soigneusement l’argent et le glissant dans la poche de son jean, sous son paquet de cigarettes, avec le reste de sa recette de la nuit.

 

 

Quand Liam quitta le quartier, installé au volant de sa voiture, il prit quelques secondes avant de démarrer. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et l’alluma. L’image du prostitué en fond d’écran accrocha son regard et il soupira.

 

**- _My black angel_** , dit-il d’un air rêveur. **Si j’avais eu seulement la possibilité de te connaître autrement que par cette sordide affaire, crois-moi que je l’aurais fait volontiers…**

 

Une idée germa dans son esprit fatigué et il se promit, en démarrant son véhicule, de s’y mettre dès le jour-même.

 

*

 

Zayn rentra chez lui en fredonnant, un agréable sourire au coin des lèvres. Il fut incapable de s’endormir une fois chez lui, se retournant sur son matelas à même le sol, les yeux bien ouverts. Aux premières lueurs de l’aube, il tira les rideaux, empêchant le sommeil de prendre possession de lui. Et, quand il entendit enfin des bruits dans l’appartement en face du sien, signe qu’Eliott était debout, il sortit et frappa à sa porte, les yeux brillants.

 

Le vieil homme lui ouvrit presqu’immédiatement, fronça les sourcils en le voyant et soupira en le faisant rentrer.

 

**\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure, p’tit gars ? Tu vas finir par crever de fatigue, un jour… Ah, mes aïeux, cette jeunesse…**

 

Il invita le métis à s’asseoir sur son vieux canapé et leur prépara une tasse de chocolat chaud pour chacun.

 

**\- Ai-je enfin le droit de savoir pourquoi tu viens me voir si tôt, la bouche en cœur et les yeux emplis d’un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me fait penser que tu as fini par rencontrer ton prince charmant au détour d’une rue ?** demanda-t-il, une fois installé sur le canapé, un bol entre les mains.

 

Zayn plongea ses lèvres dans le chocolat brûlant et avala une faible gorgée. Il secoua la tête, sans se départir de son sourire.

 

**\- Sûrement pas mon prince charmant, Elie, mais un client tout à fait… Il est tellement tendre et attentionné avec moi… C’est comme si… Je ne suis vraiment pas habitué, tu comprends ?**

**\- C’que j’comprends surtout, c’est que ce mec m’a l’air parfait pour être ton prince charmant.**

**\- Arrête avec tes histoires de princes charmant, ça n’existe que dans les contes…**

**\- Alors, ma petite Cendrillon ronchonne va se calmer tout de suite et me raconter dans le détail pourquoi ce charmant gentleman qui prend soin de toi ne pourrait pas être ton prince charmant ? La vie peut être un conte, Zayn, il suffit d’y croire un peu.**

 

Le métis leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

 

**\- Un coup de foudre ne se savoure pas. Il doit se prendre à bras le corps et se vivre passionnément jusqu’au bout.**

**\- Qui parle de coup de foudre ?**

**\- Je n’ai jamais vu un regard pareil dans tes yeux…** , remarqua Eliott. **Ils ne sont plus aussi tristes qu’avant.**

 

Zayn but une nouvelle gorgée de son breuvage et ferma les yeux.

 

**\- C’était comme ça avec… Margaret ?**

 

Le regard bleu gris d’Eliott se perdit dans le vague.

 

**\- C’était comme ça…** , murmura-t-il. **Dix-sept ans, entends-tu ? Dix-sept ans à s’aimer avant que la maladie ne me l’arrache pour de bon. Il ne me reste maintenant plus qu’une tombe à fleurir chaque semaine et un fils porté disparu.**

 

Zayn acquiesça.

 

**\- Il faut prendre sa chance quand elle arrive, p’tit gars. T’as quoi ? Vingt-et-un ans ? C’est maintenant ou jamais. Cet homme est peut-être ta providence. Ne le laisse pas s’en aller. Il est sûrement en train de s’attacher à toi, et tu es très certainement en train de faire pareil.**

 

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Il secoua doucement la tête, refusant les paroles de son aîné.

 

**\- Cet homme peut t’offrir la vie dont tu rêves.**

**\- Je n’ai besoin de personne pour ça** , marmonna le métis.

 

Eliott soupira doucement.

 

**\- N’oublie pas de vivre, Zayn. La survie, c’est bien. Mais seulement à mon âge. N’oublie pas de vivre. Pense un peu à toi, et n’oublie pas d’aimer.**

**\- Je tiendrai mon projet, lui répondit ce dernier. Je me paierai cet appartement qu’on partagera ensemble. Je ne te laisserai pas tout seul, ici, Eliott.**

**\- Petite tête de mule** , rit le vieillard.

**\- Je ne laisserais sûrement pas mon grand-père d’adoption moisir dans ce quartier pourri.**

**\- Ne t’inquiète donc pas pour moi** , se murmura Eliott sans que le métis l’entende. **Je n’en ai sûrement plus pour très longtemps.**

 

*

 

La bijouterie était très élégante. C’était la première fois que Liam se rendait dans ce genre d’endroit. Un quartier aisé perdu en plein cœur de Londres, des boutiques de luxe qui s’étalaient sur une immense esplanade pavée. Le châtain se sentait mal à l’aise au milieu de ces richesses ostentatoires. Il faillit faire demi-tour plusieurs fois, mais sa raison – et très certainement plus son cœur qu’autre chose – le décida.

 

La femme qui l’accueillit lui sourit, les mains croisées sur un tailleur impeccable. Après avoir entendu la requête de Liam, et vu la photo sur l’écran de son téléphone, elle appela son mari, puis une femme plus âgée qui paraissait être la belle-mère de la bijoutière. Cette dernière tiqua en voyant le châtain. Il s’imagina très certainement que sa chemise froissée, ses Rangers et son blouson de cuir ne faisaient sûrement pas bon ménage dans cet endroit – ainsi que Drayton qui l’attendait dehors, les rayons du soleil passant dans sa fourrure blanche.

 

**\- Alors, Mr…**

**\- Payne. Liam Payne.**

**\- C’est cela, oui, Liam Payne** , nota la femme, le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes à montures dorées.

 

Ses cheveux grisonnaient par endroit et ses mains étaient remplies de bagues. Le statut de lieutenant de police permit au châtain de déceler d’un coup d’œil qu’elle avait jadis porté une alliance et qu’elle était habituée à vivre dans le luxe depuis sa naissance. Il croisa ses yeux froids et eut la désagréable impression de l’avoir déjà vue quelque part.

 

**\- Votre… commande sera prête dans un mois, monsieur** , l’assura sa bru en souriant.

 

Liam lui rendit son sourire. Derrière la jeune femme, son mari semblait s’impatienter, lui jetant des regards à la dérobée. Le châtain remercia et quitta la boutique, les mâchoires serrées.

 

**\- Foutus riches** , maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe, une fois au-dehors.

 

Comme pour approuver ses propos, Drayton grogna en direction de la vitrine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoiiiiir et merci d'être là.
> 
> (oui, bon, là, j'avais vraiment oublié qu'il fallait que je poste un chapitre ce soir. j'étais tranquillement en train de me préparer ma soupe et puis j'ai eu un flash et.... me voilà.)
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.
> 
> Je vous embrasse et à lundi prochain, a fortiori ♥
> 
> Amandine.  
> \--  
> Morceau : Holiday


	11. Chapitre 10

 

Au matin de la quatrième nuit, après avoir passé une heure à embrasser et à caresser le métis, Liam fut surpris de croiser Mrs Hampton à la porte de sa loge, déjà bien réveillée.

 

**\- Le facteur est passé plus tôt que prévu** , dit-elle d’une voix douce, lui tendant une grande enveloppe kraft.

 

Le châtain comprit immédiatement. Un policier en uniforme avait dû réveiller sa concierge aux aurores, et il savait pertinemment ce que contenait ce pli. Il la remercia et grimpa les escaliers jusqu’à son étage. Drayton l’accueillit tendrement, se collant à ses jambes, quémandant des caresses que Liam lui donna bien volontiers, gratouillant ses oreilles. Puis le chien se recoucha sur ses couvertures et le jeune lieutenant tourna et retourna l’enveloppe entre ses doigts. Il soupira et l’ouvrit.

 

Il ne s’était pas trompé. Le dossier du métis reposait entre ses mains. Il ne regarda que la photo agrafée à la première page. L’instant d’après, il déchirait les feuilles et les jetait à la poubelle sans avoir lu une seule ligne. Drayton le regarda faire sans comprendre puis le rejoignit sur le canapé où Liam avait fini par s’asseoir. Le chien s’allongea à moitié sur ses genoux et le châtain lui gratta le cou, embrassant son museau.

 

**\- Mon pauvre Dray, la vie est si compliquée** , murmura-t-il, soudain las et abattu par la tournure que prenait les évènements.

 

*

 

Liam n’avait pas perdu de temps. L’après-midi même, après avoir pris une douche et s’être changé, il se présenta à la porte du commissariat. Ses collègues le saluèrent en souriant. L’un d’eux s’essaya même à une blague sur le quartier que le châtain fréquentait pour son enquête mais il ne releva pas. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches conduisant au bureau du commissaire Durham et entra sans frapper. Ce dernier était au téléphone et raccrocha quelques secondes après son arrivée.

 

**\- Payne** , grommela-t-il, **qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?**

**\- Je viens faire mon rapport, commissaire.**

**\- Ah, très bien, très bien** , se reprit Durham en croisant les mains, le regard animé d’une nouvelle lueur.

 

Liam croisa les bras.

 

**\- Ne vous mêlez plus de mon enquête, sinon, je quitte cette unité dans la minute.**

**\- Des menaces, Payne ?**

 

Le commissaire finit pourtant par se radoucir.

 

**\- Bon, d’accord. D’accord, nous n’interférerons plus dans vos affaires. Mais dites-moi où vous en êtes, quand même. Avez-vous reçu le dossier sur… ?**

**\- Tout à fait** , le coupa Liam. **Il est dans ma poubelle, déchiré en trente-six morceaux.**

 

Un tic imperceptible défigura une fraction de seconde le visage de son chef.

 

**\- Comment ?** demanda-t-il d’une voix blanche.

**\- Vous m’avez parfaitement compris** , lâcha le châtain avant de tourner les talons. **Ne vous avisez plus de vous mêler de quoi que ce soit. D’autres commissariats de Londres se sont montrés très offrants pour profiter de mes services, et je pourrais bien revoir l’offre de l’un d’entre eux.**

 

Et, sur ces dernières menaces, Liam quitta le bureau sans refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s’arrêta à l’entrée du commissariat et fusilla ses hommes du regard.

 

**\- Le prochain qui fait une plaisanterie sur ces gens qui n’ont que ce boulot pour survivre dans cette société de merde, je brise sa carrière. C’est clair ?** cracha-t-il.

 

Il quitta le bâtiment sans un regard pour eux, maudissant à cet instant ce foutu boulot qu’il adorait et haïssait à la fois.

 

*

 

Zayn entra dans le salon de tatouage, son esquisse dans une main, l’autre dans sa poche. Il serrait entre ses doigts quelques billets, le regard rivé sur le tatoueur à l’autre bout de la pièce.

 

**\- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps** , le salua ce dernier.

 

Il attrapa le dessin que lui tendait le métis et l’examina scrupuleusement.

 

**\- Sur les omoplates, n’est-ce pas ?**

 

Zayn acquiesça en souriant.

 

**\- Tu l’as décidé parce que tout le monde t’appelle « l’Ange noir » par ici ?**

**\- Entre autre.**

 

Le tatoueur hocha la tête.

 

**\- Normalement, un tatouage de cette envergure, c’est 300£ à prix d’ami. Parce que même si ce n’est que du noir, bonjour toute l’encre qu’il va me falloir… Et sur deux ailes en plus…**

**\- Je n’ai que 40£ sur moi** , avoua le métis.

 

L’homme fronça les sourcils.

 

**\- Tu plaisantes, j’espère ?**

**\- Ant, fais un effort.**

 

Le dénommé Ant soupira. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir de sa boutique, posa l’esquisse sur une vitre pour déceler les éventuels détails. Ses doigts noircis par les tatouages tapotaient sur le bois poli. Il prit le temps d’étudier le dessin que lui avait remis Zayn, finit par acquiescer.

 

**\- Tu le veux entier aujourd’hui ?**

**\- Je suis en week-end. Si ça pouvait se faire avant que je reprenne le boulot lundi…**

**\- J’peux t’arranger une place entre deux clients. Dans deux heures. Ça te va ?**

**\- Sans problème.**

 

Le métis déposa les billets sur le comptoir.

 

**\- 40£, c’est ça ?**

**\- 40£ et MA faveur** , rétorqua Ant en souriant.

 

Zayn éclata de rire, levant les yeux au ciel. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique, là où trônait un vieux piano, abîmé par les âges. Il s’installa silencieusement sur le tabouret qui lui faisait face et posa ses doigts sur les touches poussiéreuses, jouant quelques accords pour les délasser.

 

**\- Que veux-tu que je te joue ?** demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le tatoueur.

**\- Ce que tu veux, Monsieur « J’aurais pu être un grand pianiste mondialement reconnu mais j’ai préféré devenir pute dans les bas-fonds de Londres ».**

 

Le métis leva un majeur dans sa direction, amusé.

 

**\- En attendant, la pute, elle va te jouer _La lettre à Elise_ , alors ouvre grand tes oreilles, m’sieur le mélomane, et laisse Beethoven apaiser ton esprit. Je jouerai tout le temps que tu dureras les séances précédant les miennes et même après, pour continuer à guider encore ton art.**

 

Ant s’inclina pour le remercier et les doigts de Zayn se mirent à danser sur le clavier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjouuuur et merci d'être là.
> 
> Pardonnez-moi pour ce petit retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'hébergeur d'images hier soir, mais tout est réglé, comme vous pouvez le constater :)
> 
> Des pans de vie de Liam et Zayn commencent à sortir peu à peu dans mes chapitres et cela me fait très plaisir de vous en faire découvrir plus sur eux deux. J'espère, en tout cas, que la suite vous plaira.
> 
> Et que ce chapitre correspond à vos attentes.
> 
> Mention spéciale à ma meilleure amie qui voulait un Zayn pianiste.
> 
> Je vous embrasse et à la semaine prochaine ♥
> 
> Amandine.  
> \--  
> Morceau : Angel Blue


	12. Chapitre 11

 

Un mois était passé et Liam vivait toujours le même scénario chaque samedi, aux environs de cinq heures du matin. Pourtant, il savait que cette fois-là serait différente. Il se laissa totalement faire, fatigué par ses recherches, mais ne souhaitant rater pour rien au monde ses rendez-vous avec le métis. Ce dernier se montrait encore plus tendre de semaine en semaine, multipliant les attentions et les caresses.

 

**\- Tu as toujours cette putain de facilité pour me faire grimper au septième ciel.**

 

Zayn était à califourchon sur le châtain, redessinant ses abdominaux du bout des doigts tandis qu’il se déhanchait sur son corps. Les gémissements qui s’échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient la plus belle musique aux oreilles de Liam. Le jeune homme était allongé sur le matelas, le laissant agir à sa guise, une main tenant fermement sa hanche, l’autre glissant sur sa cuisse. Il se redressa pour embrasser l’épaule du prostitué qui agrippa sa nuque, et le fit basculer sur le matelas. Pris par la surprise, Zayn poussa un cri et croisa les bras, faisant mine de bouder.

 

**\- Tu m’avais dit que j’pourrais faire ce que j’voulais… C’pas juste.**

 

Liam rit contre sa peau et lui embrassa le cou.

 

**\- Tu me tentais trop.**

 

Le métis lui mordilla l’oreille et enserra ses épaules.

 

**\- Salaud. Je me vengerai.**

 

Il repoussa le châtain et s’allongea sur le ventre. Liam se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se pencha vers lui, embrassant sa peau en sueur. Il retraça les deux ailes tatouées sur ses omoplates du bout des doigts, chatouillant sa nuque.

 

**- _My black angel_ …**, murmura-t-il.

**- _Only yours_** , répondit le prostitué en se retournant.

 

Il s’installa confortablement sur le dos et écarta les cuisses, provocant.

 

**\- Ton ange noir commence à s’impatienter, chéri, ne le fais pas trop attendre…**

 

Liam fondait déjà sur lui, caressant son corps, s’abreuvant de sa peau mate et sucrée. Zayn se cambra en gémissant et leur danse sauvage reprit, défaisant les couvertures, échauffant le lit de leurs ébats enflammés. Leurs cœurs tressautaient dans leurs poitrines, mélodies saccadées et sensuelles tandis qu’ils construisaient le monde à leur manière. Un monde empli de mensonges… mais qui avait dit qu’il ne pouvait décemment pas avoir plus d’amour que de désir entre un prostitué et son « client sous couverture » ?

 

*

 

**\- J’ai un cadeau pour toi.**

 

Liam caressait le dos du métis, allongé sur lui, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux noirs, embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

 

**\- Un cadeau ? Vraiment ?** s’exclama Zayn en se redressant soudain, les yeux brillants.

 

Il se laissa choir sur le matelas, au milieu des draps et regarda le châtain attraper un petit paquet dans la poche intérieure de son blouson. Liam lui tendit le minuscule cadeau.

 

**\- C’est pour moi ?**

**\- Tu vois quelqu’un d’autre ici ?**

 

Le métis le remercia silencieusement en souriant. Il n’avait jamais eu de cadeau de personne, dans cette seconde vie. Il ne déchira pas le papier, prenant soin d’enlever délicatement le morceau d’adhésif qui retenait un ruban. Il plongea sa main et ressortit une boite rouge. Comme un écrin. « Oh merde. »

 

Mais son esprit se calma instantanément quand il vit que ce n’était pas une quelconque bague. Son souffle se perdit et son cœur rata un battement. Au creux du tissu rouge reposait un médaillon. Un joli médaillon, en or, au bout d’une fine chaîne. Un médaillon qui…

 

Zayn approcha le bijou et fronça les sourcils.

 

**\- C’est… c’est moi ?**

**\- Oui** , répondit nerveusement Liam.

**\- Wow…**

**\- Je ne savais pas encore que tu avais l’intention de te faire tatouer des ailes et…**

**\- C’est magnifique, Liam.**

**\- Tu aimes ?**

 

Le métis ne cessait de fixer le médaillon au creux de sa main. La lumière faisait briller le moindre détail. C’était un habile assemblage entre la pureté de l’or et le mystérieux de l’onyx. C’était lui, les yeux fermés, deux immenses ailes noires déployées dans son dos. Zayn glissa un index tremblant sur les contours puis leva la tête vers le châtain.

 

**\- Mais comment as-tu fait pour… ?**

**\- Oh, ça… Je me suis permis de te prendre en photo quand tu dormais et…**

**\- Je vois.**

 

Un doux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du prostitué.

 

**\- Merci. Je suis très touché par ce cadeau.**

 

Il retourna le médaillon et étouffa un rire.

 

**\- « _To my black angel_ », hm ?**

 

Il vit Liam rougir et l’attrapa par les épaules, gloussant contre son cou.

 

**\- Tu es vraiment l’homme le plus adorable que je connaisse. Et tu fais divinement bien l’amour.**

**\- Je croyais qu’on ne faisait pas l’amour à un prostitué ?** le taquina gentiment le châtain.

**\- Mais je ne suis pas un prostitué comme les autres** , maugréa Zayn en embrassant sa peau. **Je suis ton ange noir, et je sais pertinemment que tu ne vois personne d’autre que moi.**

**\- Un brin possessif ?**

**\- Je ne laisserai personne profiter de toi et de ton corps de dieu grec. Personne.**

 

Et le jeune lieutenant de police rit à son tour, avant de se reculer légèrement. Il fit se retourner le métis, embrassa ses omoplates tatouées et attacha le médaillon à son cou, déposant ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Il le sentit frémir sous ses doigts et enlaça sa taille, nichant son visage au creux de son cou.

 

Il était tellement bien, à cet instant-là, qu’il aurait pu rester contre lui pour l’éternité.

 

 *

 

Une fois n’est pas coutume, Zayn le raccompagna jusqu’à son véhicule. Liam ouvrit la portière et se retourna vers lui, les mains dans les poches.

 

**\- J’espère réellement que ce cadeau t’a plu… Farid ? Hassan ? Jamal ?**

 

Voyant le métis prêt à éclater de rire, le châtain se renfrogna.

 

**\- Ce ne sera pas encore pour cette fois.**

 

Zayn fit la moue et s’approcha de lui, levant ses yeux dorés ourlés de longs cils vers lui.

 

**\- Ne cherche pas au hasard. Tout est dans la signification** , murmura-t-il d’un air énigmatique.

 

Liam tiqua.

 

**\- Comment ça ?**

 

Mais le prostitué s’était déjà reculé, se moquant volontiers de son air attristé.

 

**\- Dis-moi…** , geignit le châtain.

 

Sachant pertinemment qu’il n’obtiendrait rien par la pitié, il l’attrapa brutalement par la nuque et dévora son cou de baisers tendres et fous.

 

**\- Dis-moi…** , murmura-t-il entre deux caresses de ses lèvres sur sa peau mordorée.

 

Zayn frissonna et glissa ses mains derrière le large dos de son client. Il sourit, s’enivrant de son parfum.

 

**\- Je ne te le dirai pas. C’est à toi de trouver.**

 

Il lui embrassa la mâchoire, se délectant de le savoir faiblir, tandis que sa bouche flottait à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Il se recula au dernier moment, à l’instant où Liam fondait sur ses lèvres, restant en suspens.

 

**\- J’me suis encore fait avoir…** , gémit-il en se tapant le front.

 

Le métis gloussa contre son cou, glissant ses mains froides sous son tee-shirt. Puis, un peu à regrets, il le laissa monter dans sa voiture, se pencha à sa fenêtre ouverte pour lui souhaiter une bonne semaine et repartit, balançant volontiers ses hanches. Il se retourna une dernière fois à l’angle de la rue, guetta le regard insistant et subjugué de Liam et disparut en riant, la langue entre les dents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tenais à m'excuser de cette trop longue absence (quand je considère que je loupe au moins deux publications d'affilé, c'est une longue absence). Je ne saurais vous en expliquer les raisons, je n'avais juste... pas la tête à ça. Pardon.  
> J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu.
> 
> Je vous embrasse et à la semaine prochaine, c'est promis ♥
> 
> Amandine.  
> \--  
> Morceau : See the light


	13. Chapitre 12

 

Zayn avait passé le week-end enfermé chez lui, allongé sur son matelas. Une cigarette au coin des lèvres, il regardait le médaillon accroché à son cou. «  _To my black angel_  ». Un indicible sourire apparut sur son visage. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et posa son menton dans la paume de sa main, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait peu à peu, et dans quelques heures, il devrait retourner bosser. Il jeta un regard à la petite pendule en face de lui et soupira.

 

Liam était gentil. Beaucoup trop gentil pour ne pas avoir des idées mal intentionnées. Sûrement rien de bien grave. Peut-être qu’il voulait seulement lui offrir son aide et le garder pour lui. Sauf que le métis n’était clairement pas du genre à se poser. Le châtain avait beau être adorable, il n’en restait pas moins qu’il aimait sa liberté et qu’il n’avait besoin de personne pour s’en sortir. Personne. Même Eliott n’aurait pu le faire changer d’avis. Il resterait ici, coûte que coûte, à éviter les dealers qui voulaient absolument le faire plonger dans la consommation excessive d’héroïne, à offrir son corps contre beaucoup d’argent, jusqu’à en avoir assez, pour partir, avec son vieux voisin. Son grand-père de substitution, sa seule véritable famille dans sa seconde vie.

 

Zayn n’aimait pas se souvenir d’avant. Avant n’était qu’un mot trompeur, une foutaise du passé. Avant n’était que la réussite et les larmes. Il avait claqué la porte de chez lui le jour de ses dix-neuf ans, après avoir annoncé à ses parents qu’il aimait les hommes et qu’il ne voulait pas aller dans un conservatoire pour jouer du piano toute sa vie.

 

Son père, PDG de plusieurs boutiques de luxe, n’avait pas apprécié. Ni sa mère, qui l’avait pourtant tout le temps couvert. Pas cette fois. En deux ans, il avait tiré un trait sur cette histoire de fils unique et prodige. Il avait tiré un trait sur les surnoms. « Le petit Mozart métis », ça l’avait toujours gêné. Il n’était pas un génie, il jouait simplement, parce qu’il aimait ça. Mais la cupidité des adultes l’avait presque dégoûté des touches noires et blanches. Ce piano dans le salon d’Ant, c’était comme une renaissance qu’il partageait depuis son tout premier tatouage. Un dessin à l’encre sur sa peau, à un prix dérisoire, en échange de quelques morceaux de musique pour égayer l’endroit.

 

Zayn écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier, près de lui. Il lâcha son médaillon et enfonça sa tête dans ses bras. Il n’était qu’une âme solitaire maintenant, sans port d’attaches, sans ancre, un bateau à la dérive qui évitait les récifs du mieux qu’il le pouvait, pour ne pas sombrer. Liam, lui, devait être assez aisé pour sortir autant d’argent chaque semaine. Son look n’était pas vraiment des plus classiques, mais c’était cette petite note-là qui plaisait au métis. Un côté bad boy au grand cœur né avec une cuillère, si ce n’était en or, au moins en argent, dans la bouche.

 

Le métis s’étira, jetant un regard las à l’heure. Il était temps de se préparer et d’y aller.

 

*

 

Zayn déshabilla son client sans broncher. Un industriel récurrent en costard-cravate, assez bien fait de sa personne, mais au regard pervers et lubrique. Le métis s’apprêtait à retirer sa propre chemise quand l’homme l’arrêta.

 

**\- C’est quoi ça ?**

 

Le prostitué baissa les yeux vers le médaillon qu’il tenait entre ses doigts. Merde, il avait oublié son côté possessif et brutal. Zayn se mordit la lèvre inférieure et déglutit.

 

**\- Une babiole que j’ai ach…**

**\- Tu mens.**

**\- C’est un cadeau** , lança-t-il avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

**\- Retire-le. Tout de suite. Et déshabille-toi, je n’ai pas toute la nuit.**

 

Le jeune homme abdiqua de mauvaise grâce et glissa ses doigts sur la chaîne, cherchant le fermoir. Il remarqua avec effroi que ses mains tremblait et s’admonesta de se dépêcher. Mais son client n’avait vraiment aucune patience. Zayn sentit une main s’abattre sur son épaule et poussa un petit cri. Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge et il sentit la chaîne dorée s’enfoncer dans sa peau. Il geignit faiblement, se sentant étouffer. Soudain, le médaillon lâcha et l’homme le jeta sous le lit, hors de sa vue.

 

Haletant, le métis l’entendit rouler sur le plancher. La chaîne était à ses pieds, brisée en deux. Le fermoir était intact.

 

**\- Oh non** , gémit-il d’une voix rendue faible par son asphyxie passagère.

 

Il se plia en deux et se mit à tousser, aspirant les goulées d’air comme des bouffées réparatrices. Son client le bouscula contre la commode et il sentit ses mains s’acharner sur la fermeture de son pantalon. Son souffle rauque se faufila dans le creux de son épaule. Il glissa une main dans son boxer.

 

Mais Zayn n’avait plus la tête à son travail. D’un coup de coude bien ajusté, il frappa l’homme à l’estomac et se retourna, prêt à le repousser. Il entendit un juron dans son dos et il commença à se rhabiller à la vitesse de l’éclair. Il récupéra la chaîne et plongea sous le lit pour récupérer le médaillon.

 

**\- Où tu crois aller comme ça, sale pute ?**

 

Le métis poussa un glapissement en se sentant tiré par le col de sa chemise. Il se débattit une nouvelle fois, mais son client était beaucoup plus fort qu’il ne le pensait. Il le repoussa contre le lit, agrippant ses cheveux.

 

**\- Petite traînée, pour qui t’es-tu pris ?**

 

Mais Zayn n’avait pas encore sorti son dernier atout. Ce qu’il avait acheté dans le plus grand secret pour ne pas faire peur à Eliott. Sa dernière agression dans la rue l’avait profondément marqué dans son âme et sa chair.

 

**\- Recule, gros dégueulasse !** hurla-t-il en dégainant un canif caché dans sa Ranger.

 

L’homme recula, livide. Tremblant, le prostitué récupéra le médaillon et l’enfouit dans la poche de son jean avec la chaîne, calés sous son paquet de cigarettes. Il sortit 200£ et lui jeta au visage.

 

**\- Tiens, récupère ton putain de fric ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu m’approches ! Plus jamais, sinon j’te plante ! T’as compris ?!**

 

Zayn quitta la chambre sans un mot. Il rangea son canif dans sa poche une fois au-dehors, le cœur tressautant dangereusement dans sa poitrine. Il la sentait prête à exploser à tout moment. L’air frais de la rue l’asphyxiait. Il lui fallait son lit. Il lui fallait un bon chocolat chaud. Et les paroles rassurantes d’Eliott.

 

**\- Je suis fort… Je suis fort…** , murmura-t-il en tremblant, même s’il pensait tout à fait le contraire à cet instant.

 

Il s’éclipsa et s’engouffra dans une petite ruelle transversale. Une nausée le força à se pencher, rendant le peu qu’il avait avalé de la journée. La bile lui monta à la gorge et il inspira, fermant ses yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

 

**\- Je suis fort… Je suis bien plus fort qu’eux tous… Ces couards qui n’assument rien…**

 

Il se sentit vaciller, se rattrapa au mur et se dirigea d’une démarche hésitante vers son immeuble. Il n’entra même pas chez lui, préférant toquer timidement chez Eliott. Il n’était qu’onze heures, il espérait que son voisin était encore debout. Le vieil homme lui ouvrit, un sourcil haussé, en robe de chambre.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, p’tit gars ?** demanda-t-il en le faisant rentrer.

 

Zayn s’assit sur le canapé, inspira, chassant ses larmes.

 

**\- Il a cassé mon cadeau.**

 

Ce fut la seule phrase compréhensible qu’il put prononcer. L’instant d’après, il éclatait en sanglots. Il se détestait d’être si faible après chaque agression. De n’avoir plus autant d’assurance. Toutes ses barrières pour se protéger volaient en éclats et il finissait par craquer. Il n’était encore qu’un enfant. Il avait connu la misère et la violence des rues si jeune. A dix-neuf ans, on n’était pas encore tout à fait un adulte, n’est-ce pas ?

 

Eliott ne dit rien. Mais il s’installa près de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Le métis pleura contre son épaule, mouillant sa robe de chambre. Le vieil homme lui caressa les cheveux, le berçant doucement. Il se mit à fredonner et Zayn commença à se calmer, lentement, le corps encore tremblant.

 

**\- Je me hais de ne pas pouvoir être…**

**\- Personne n’est assez fort face à ce monde hostile, Zayn. Ni toi, ni même le vieillard que je suis et qui a tout vécu.**

 

Le métis sourit faiblement et renifla. Il se redressait à l’instant où Eliott lui tendait un paquet de mouchoirs.

 

**\- Qui a cassé ton cadeau ?**

**\- Un client. Le businessman lubrique.**

 

Le vieil homme hocha la tête. Zayn plongea la main dans la poche de son pantalon et en ressortit la chaîne et le médaillon. Il tendit la main vers son ami.

 

**\- C’était un cadeau de…**

**\- … Laisse-moi deviner. Il n’y a qu’un prince charmant attentionné pour t’offrir ça.**

 

Le rire tremblant du métis resta coincé dans sa gorge. Il soupira doucement et s’essuya les joues.

 

**\- Il est foutu, maintenant.**

**\- Tu as oublié quel était mon travail avant ma retraite ?**

 

Eliott s’était levé et farfouillait dans ses tiroirs. Zayn se renfonça dans le canapé.

 

**\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un chocolat chaud après ?** demanda-t-il d’une toute petite voix.

**\- Bien sûr, p’tit gars** , répondit son voisin en revenant avec une boîte en bois dans les mains.

 

Il la posa sur la table basse, sortit plusieurs curieux petits instruments et étala la chaîne et le médaillon sur la surface vitrée, avant de se diriger vers sa minuscule cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, la pièce embaumait le chocolat et Eliott tendit à Zayn un bol fumant. Puis il s’installa de nouveau sur le canapé, chaussa ses lunettes et tira la table basse vers lui. Il attrapa une pince et la chaîne en poussant un sifflement.

 

**\- Il ne s’est vraiment pas moqué de toi.**

 

Il se tut brusquement, fronça les sourcils en glissant un doigt sur un symbole gravé au dos du médaillon puis reprit sa tâche.

 

**\- Hm… Tu as de la chance. Rien n’est réellement cassé. C’est vraiment du bon boulot…**

 

Il trifouilla la chaîne et prit une seconde pince pour s’aider. Le métis baissa les yeux, absorbé par le goût de son chocolat. Il se leva doucement et s’approcha d’un petit tableau.

 

**\- Un Van Gogh. « Les Tournesols ». Tu connais ?** lui glissa Eliott sans lever les yeux.

 

Zayn garda le silence. Il connaissait le tableau pour l’avoir vu en cours d’arts plastiques, il y avait très longtemps, dans une vie qu’il cherchait à oublier. Il glissa une main hésitante sur la commode en ébène et but une gorgée de son chocolat.

 

C’est ainsi qu’il la vit. Elle souriait à l’objectif, ou plutôt, au photographe.

 

**\- C’est Margaret ?** demanda-t-il doucement.

 

Eliott leva enfin la tête et sourit faiblement.

 

**\- Oui. J’ai trouvé cette photo dans l’un de mes livres. Je pensais que mon ex-femme les avait toutes brûlées.**

**\- Elle est vraiment très belle.**

 

Zayn regarda encore un peu le cliché. Les longs cheveux bruns de la jeune femme retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

 

**\- Elle avait dix-neuf ans quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Moi, j’en avais déjà trente-trois. Tiens, p’tit gars, j’ai réparé ton cadeau.**

 

Le métis se retourna et un grand sourire illumina son visage.

 

**\- Oh, merci, Elie, merci !**

**\- C’est toi, sur le médaillon, n’est-ce pas ?**

 

Zayn se mordit la lèvre inférieure, rougissant légèrement.

 

**\- Oui…**

**\- Ne laisse pas passer cette chance, p’tit gars.**

**\- C’est peut-être un dangereux psychopathe qui fait une fixation sur moi** , rétorqua le métis pour plaisanter.

**\- Je suis très sérieux, Zayn. Promets-moi d’y réfléchir.**

 

Le métis fronça les sourcils.

 

**\- Je ne peux pas promettre ce genre de choses. J’ai soif de liberté et je ne veux pas qu’on entrave mes chaînes.**

**\- Ta liberté peut te brûler les ailes. Et je suis sûr que tu as besoin d’un pilier pour te reposer.**

**\- C’est toi mon pilier.**

 

Cette fois, ce fut Eliott qui sourit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux gris et secoua la tête.

 

**\- Je te parle d’un pilier fiable qui te soutiendra toute la vie. Pas d’une canne racornie qui vieillit.**

**\- Je vais essayer.**

**\- Tu me le promets ?**

**\- Je vais essayer.**

 

Dans son for intérieur, le jeune prostitué se disait que Liam n’avait pas ce genre de souci à régler. Il n’avait pas besoin de réfléchir consciencieusement à son futur. Tout devait lui être plus facile.

 

Mais Zayn se trompait lourdement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoiiiir et merci d'être là :)
> 
> Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire cette semaine, à part que je vais m'atteler à la validation de vos commentaires (comprenez-le comme des réponses à vos avis, en fait) dès ce soir. Sachant que je ne croule pas sous les lecteurs commentant (ça existe cette expression même ?), vous aurez tout rapidement.
> 
> J'espère, en tous les cas, que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous embrasse ♥
> 
> Amandine.  
> \--  
> Morceau : Carpe Diem


	14. Chapitre 13

 

Liam n’aimait pas aller au cimetière. Cet endroit lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Une tombe qui glissait lentement dans un immense gouffre. Sa seule famille enfouie sous terre à tout jamais. Et il détestait tout autant les hôpitaux : sa mère y était morte d’un cancer généralisé. Avant de rejoindre le caveau familial, elle avait passé des journées et des nuits entières dans ce lieu où la mort rôdait à chaque couloir. Aujourd’hui, cette femme si courageuse qui s’était occupé de lui durant des années aurait dû avoir cinquante ans.

 

Liam ne voulait pas aller au cimetière poser des fleurs sur sa tombe. Il préférait de loin rester au chaud dans son appartement. Le mois de décembre venait de commencer et l’air s’était considérablement rafraîchi. Il ne voulait pas regarder cette plaque où son nom était inscrit et retenir ses larmes. Il ne voulait plus pleurer, il n’était plus un enfant depuis si longtemps. Alors, comme chaque année, pour lui rendre hommage, il attrapait le carton en haut de son armoire, il retirait la poussière et il ouvrait religieusement les petites boîtes qui s’y trouvaient et le grand album-photo.

 

Ces petites boîtes, c’était une idée de sa mère. Il y en avait quinze. Quinze années de bonheur avant que la mort ne frappe. Dans chacune d’elle, une photo de Liam. Un an, deux ans, trois ans, dix ans, quatorze ans… Un petit garçon aux yeux noisette, devenant grand, devant des gâteaux de tailles différentes, au chocolat ou aux fruits. Un sourire qui s’était un peu fané au dernier anniversaire, à l’hôpital, qui s’était montré plus petit. Août 2000. Trois mois plus tard, elle s’éteignait, apaisée.

 

Et Liam pensait réellement que ce père qu’il n’avait jamais connu viendrait le chercher. Mais il n’était jamais venu. Et l’adolescent avait fini trimballé de foyer en foyer durant trois longues années, avant de pouvoir enfin voler de ses propres ailes.

 

Dans chaque petite boîte, en plus d’une photo de Liam, il y avait un objet de sa mère. Une broche, un petit peigne, une bague, un collier, sa montre… Tant de souvenirs encore réels qui le rattachaient à elle. Le châtain les ouvrit les unes après les autres, dans l’ordre, souriant. Drayton s’était assis sur le canapé près de lui, calme et silencieux. Le jeune lieutenant les rangea dans le carton et prit l’album-photo sur ses genoux. Il caressa la couverture vermillon et l’ouvrit. Les pages crissaient, vieillies et jaunies par le temps.

 

**\- Salut, Maman.**

 

Elle lui souriait sur le premier objectif, le ventre arrondi. Il savait qui avait pris cette photo. Au cliché suivant, elle était à la maternité, avec un tout petit bébé dans les bras. Liam étouffa un rire.

 

**\- Regarde-moi cette crevette dans sa grenouillère, Dray…**

 

Il feuilleta lentement l’album, retrouvant des instants figés pour l’éternité. A la dernière page, il sentit une bosse sous la couverture et fronça les sourcils. Il avait toujours pensé que c’était un défaut de fabrication, mais la bosse avait curieusement changé de forme depuis l’an dernier. Il décacheta le film plastique.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce que…**

 

Une cinquantaine de lettres avaient été glissé là, avec quelques vieilles photos qu’il n’avait jamais vues. Il s’apprêtait à lire la première, quand la sonnette de l’entrée retentit. Liam referma l’album et le rangea soigneusement dans le carton. Il le reposa en haut de l’armoire et cajola Drayton qui geignait à la porte. Mrs Hampton se trouvait derrière, un gros livre à la main.

 

**\- Bonjour ?**

**\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger aujourd’hui, mais j’ai peut-être pensé que ça pourrait vous aider à vos recherches. Vous m’aviez dit que vous cherchiez un prénom arabe et…**

**\- Oh, entrez, entrez, Mrs Hampton.**

 

La concierge posa le livre sur la table de la cuisine.

 

**\- Je suis allée chercher des bandes-dessinées pour mon petit-fils à la bibliothèque et j’ai demandé à la responsable si elle n’avait pas un bouquin de ce genre… Il regroupe tous les prénoms possibles du monde entier. Sauf les inventés. J’espère pour vous que le prénom que vous cherchez ne vient pas de l’imagination farfelue de certains parents.**

**\- J’espère que non… Vous voulez bien m’aider ?** demanda le châtain en l’invitant à s’asseoir.

 

Il leur versa un verre de jus de pomme à chacun et ils commencèrent à regarder la catégorie des prénoms arabes masculins.

 

**\- Ça fait longtemps que vous cherchez ?** l’interrogea Mrs Hampton.

 

Liam leva les yeux au ciel.

 

**\- Plusieurs semaines, autant dire l’éternité…**

 

Il se leva pour servir son déjeuner à Drayton.

 

 

Au bout d’une heure, après avoir écumé toutes les possibilités, le châtain se sentit faiblir. Il soupira, s’avoua vaincu. Jamais il ne trouverait le prénom de son mystérieux métis aux ailes noires. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, se leva pour se servir un verre d’eau.

 

**\- Je trouve ce prénom magnifique** , murmura Mrs Hampton.

 

Le châtain se retourna et se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

 

**\- Lequel ?**

**\- Celui-ci.**

 

Elle posa un doigt sur une ligne.

 

**\- Beauté et grâce. Ce prénom a une signification et une fluidité merveilleuses.**

 

Liam fronça les sourcils avant de se redresser, le sourire aux lèvres.

 

**\- Oh, Mrs Hampton, vous êtes parfaite. Laissez-moi vous embrasser.**

 

Il posa ses lèvres sur la joue ridée et la concierge sourit. Elle se leva et récupéra le livre.

 

**\- Je pense que vous n’en aurez plus besoin désormais ? J’ai des choses à faire, je peux vous laisser ?**

**\- Bien sûr** , répondit le châtain, les yeux brillants.

 

Il la raccompagna à la porte et se jeta sur son canapé. Drayton le regardait faire sans comprendre. Liam attrapa un stylo et une feuille, traçant les quatre lettres qui l’obsédaient déjà. Samedi paraissait si loin. Il compta les heures qui le séparaient de son rendez-vous avec son ange noir… Trop, beaucoup trop. L’attente n’allait jamais être aussi longue.

 

*

 

Puis samedi était arrivé. Cinq heures du matin. Même ruelle, même recherche, mêmes sourires, même chambre, même lit. La pièce était toujours aussi faiblement éclairée. Les draps étaient toujours aussi propres, cachant l’indécent et les étreintes interdites. Il faisait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Pourtant, l’hiver n’était pas loin.

 

Liam glissa une main dans les cheveux de Zayn, qui grogna de satisfaction. Le métis était allongé en travers du lit, la tête posée sur le ventre du châtain, sa joue contre sa peau, dessinant des traits abstraits sur son torse. Le jeune homme ne l’avait toujours pas appelé par son prénom, gardant la surprise pour plus tard. Ses doigts se faufilèrent dans le cou du prostitué. Ce dernier retint un rire et posa ses lèvres contre son épiderme. Puis ses yeux accrochèrent les siens et il le fixa de longues minutes, mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

 

**\- Qu’est-ce que tu as au cou ?**

 

Le sourire de Zayn disparut instantanément. Il passa une main sur sa peau blessée et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Tiré par son brutal client du lundi, le collier avait laissé une trace rouge et nette sur son cou. Mais ça, il s’était bien gardé de le dire à Liam dès le début.

 

**\- C’est rien.**

**\- Ce n’est pas rien** , jura le châtain en se redressant brutalement.

 

Le jeune homme prit peur et se releva à son tour pour se reculer au bout du lit. Mais Liam était plus fort. Sa poigne de fer l’attrapa par l’épaule et le tira à lui. A la lumière tamisée, il fronça les sourcils, releva le menton du métis.

 

- **Qui t’a fait ça ?** maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.

**\- Personne, Liam. Ce n’est rien que…**

**\- Arrête de me mentir, bordel, arrête de me mentir !**

 

Zayn ferma les yeux, craignant de voir le jeune homme devenir fou. Il se crispa et se sentit plaqué contre le matelas. Les lèvres du châtain étaient partout. Il les sentit au creux de ses cuisses et poussa un gémissement. L’agréable sensation disparut et Liam se redressa, le surplombant.

 

**\- Qui t’a fait ça ?** demanda-t-il d’une voix plus douce.

 

Le métis déglutit.

 

**\- Un client, lundi. Il n’aimait pas ton cadeau. Mais j’te jure que je n’ai rien fait avec ensuite. Je suis parti en lui rendant son foutu fric. Et tous ceux qui auraient quoi que ce soit à dire, je les jetterai.**

 

Liam ne dit rien, mais sa main serra imperceptiblement le poignet du prostitué qu’il avait attrapé.

 

**\- Tu me fais mal** , geignit-il.

 

Le châtain le lâcha brusquement. Il n’avait pas mesuré sa force.

 

**\- Désolé…**

 

Zayn se redressa et glissa une main sur son torse. Le cœur du jeune homme battait de manière si désordonnée. Il était tellement en colère. Il contenait sa rage du mieux qu’il le pouvait. Il n’était pas si serein que cela, en réalité.

 

**\- Laisse-moi te protéger…**

 

Le métis eut un hoquet indigné et fronça les sourcils.

 

**\- Je n’ai besoin de la protection de personne** , lâcha-t-il durement.

 

Liam accusa le coup et sa mâchoire se contracta.

 

**\- Tu ne peux décemment…**

**\- C’est mon business… J’n’ai jamais demandé à ce que tu t’en mêles. J’sais me défendre, tu sais.**

**\- Pas assez, à ce que je vois.**

**\- Ferme-la. Tu ne me connais pas.**

 

Zayn se leva du lit et commença à se rhabiller.

 

**\- Tu devrais partir.**

 

Le châtain serra les poings.

 

**\- Tu me fous à la porte ?**

**\- Ouais. Tu m’insupportes. J’pas besoin d’un Saint-Bernard baveux et poilu pour me défendre.**

**\- PARDON ?!** hurla le châtain. **A QUOI TU VIENS DE ME COMPARER ?!**

 

Le prostitué se tut, le laissant déverser son fiel dans un silence assourdissant. Il enfila son blouson et regarda son client s’habiller en grommelant. Liam le bouscula et ouvrit la porte.

 

**\- Zayn…**

 

Le métis tressaillit et leva les yeux vers lui. Le châtain le fixait.

 

**\- Tu peux dire ce que tu voudras, me cracher à la gueule que je n’suis qu’un chien obéissant à ta solde, j’te protègerai de tous ces connards qui veulent te faire du mal. Dussé-je en payer de ma vie.**

 

« Et surtout de mon foutu boulot. » se dit-il à lui-même.

 

Zayn croisa les bras, secoua la tête.

 

**\- Je ne veux plus que tu m’approches. Le mec dangereux, c’est toi. Dégage et ne remets plus les pieds ici.**

**\- Zayn…**

**\- VA-T’EN, J’AI DIT !**

 

Le visage de Liam se décomposa et il quitta la pièce sans un mot. La porte se referma dans un claquement sourd et le métis s’écroula au sol en pleurant.

 

Eliott avait tort. Les princes charmants n’existaient pas. Et celui de Zayn, encore moins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NON, NE ME TAPEZ PAS, PAR PITIE :(
> 
> (tout ne peut pas être tout rose, enfin)
> 
> Malgré la situation dans laquelle je vous laisse, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. (et puis, rien n'est fini, hein !)
> 
> Désolée aussi pour ce léger retard au niveau de l'heure, j'avais littéralement oublié qu'on était lundi, et donc, que j'avais un chapitre à poster (j'suis totalement à l'ouest, ces derniers temps avec mes révisions de partiels, veuillez me pardonner).
> 
> Je vous embrasse ♥
> 
> Amandine.  
> \--  
> Morceau : 21 Guns


	15. Chapitre 14

 

Zayn renifla et vida le sixième paquet de mouchoir donné par Eliott. Le vieil homme était assis à l’autre bout du canapé, une infusion à la camomille entre les mains, silencieux. Les yeux dans le vague, la mâchoire serrée, il n’avait plus rien dit depuis l’arrivée du métis, deux heures auparavant. Il s’était douté du final de la nuit en le voyant revenir sans son collier autour du cou ; le médaillon et la chaîne avaient fini au fond de sa poche. Le prostitué se tourna de nouveau vers lui, hésitant.

 

**\- Tu… Tu ne dis rien ?**

 

Eliott ne répondit pas. Zayn se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine, blotti dans un coin du canapé, un plaid sur les épaules. Son voisin but une gorgée de sa tisane et fit claquer sa langue.

 

**\- Tu sais** , reprit le métis. **Ça ne me touche pas plus que cela.**

**\- Ah oui ?** dit enfin le vieil homme. **C’est pour cela que tu es chez moi depuis deux heures, en train de gaspiller mes réserves de mouchoirs pour cet hiver ? Parce que ça ne te touche pas ?**

 

Zayn accusa le coup.

 

**- Ça, c’est juste parce que j’ai eu peur et…**

**\- Tu as eu peur ? Zayn, es-tu vraiment sérieux ?**

 

Le métis haussa les épaules. Eliott posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, joignant ses mains devant son menton.

 

**\- Tu ne dis rien quand certains de tes clients t’insultent et se montrent violents. Tu te tais quand ils laissent des griffures et des hématomes sur ta peau. Tu te mures dans le silence quand ils te traitent comme un vulgaire jouet. Et quand, enfin, l’un d’eux se montre tendre et attentionné, te considère comme une personne à part entière, prend soin de toi et veut te protéger, tu le rejettes. Je ne comprends pas.**

**\- Il est bizarre, Elie et…**

**\- Vraiment ? Te protéger, c’est être bizarre ? Parce que dans ce cas-là, autant t’éloigner de moi tout de suite.**

 

Zayn déglutit. Son aîné n’avait jamais été aussi dur.

 

**\- J’ai besoin de ma liberté…**

**\- Parce que tu penses qu’il t’enfermera dans une cage dorée une fois sorti de ce lieu sinistre ?**

 

Le jeune homme serra les poings.

 

**\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu le défends, lui, alors que tu ne le connais pas ?** finit-il par cracher, en colère.

**\- Parce que tu t’es comporté comme un petit crétin et que je déteste ce genre de comportement** , siffla Eliott.

 

Il reposa brutalement sa tasse sur la table basse et Zayn sursauta.

 

**\- Cet homme ne me paraît pas dangereux.**

**\- Tu ne l’as jamais vu.**

**\- Tu m’en as déjà parlé, vantant ses mérites et sa gentillesse.**

**\- Je me suis peut-être trompé...**

**\- Ça suffit !** tonna le vieil homme.

 

Il se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce, les mains derrière le dos.

 

**\- Un homme doux et qui t’offre un bijou de grande valeur ne peut pas être mauvais. A moins qu’il ne soit mafieux ou trafiquant. Tu l’as déjà vu avec une arme ? Un chargement suspect ?**

**\- N-Non.**

 

Le métis sortit le collier de sa poche.

 

**\- Mais une grande valeur… C’est-à-dire ?**

 

Eliott s’approcha et attrapa le médaillon entre ses doigts tordus par l’arthrose.

 

**\- J’ai été bijoutier durant plus de quarante ans, p’tit gars. Et mes yeux ne me trahissent pas encore.**

 

Il chaussa ses lunettes et acquiesça.

 

**\- Ce chef-d’œuvre vaut bien plus de 10 000 £.**

 

Zayn crut s’étouffer.

 

**\- Plus… Plus de 10 000£ ?**

**\- Alors, soit ce jeune homme est plein aux as et se fiche totalement de son apparence vestimentaire pour tes beaux yeux. Soit il a fait un gros emprunt à la banque pour t’offrir cette fantaisie qui lui tenait à cœur.**

 

Le métis ne sut que répondre. Le vieil homme lui rendit le bijou et croisa les bras.

 

**\- Maintenant, si tu as plus de valeur que ce collier à ses yeux, il reviendra peut-être. Même si tu l’as jeté et…**

**\- Je l’ai traité de Saint-Bernard poilu et baveux** , avoua piteusement Zayn.

 

Eliott ferma les yeux.

 

**\- Oh, mes aïeux… Tu m’auras vraiment tout fait.**

 

Il se rassit.

 

**\- Bon. Si, par une chance miraculeuse, après l’humiliation que tu lui as fait subir, il décide de revenir… Je veux que tu t’excuses.**

**\- D’accord.**

**\- Mais pas d’excuses minables. De vraies excuses qui viennent de là** , continua l’aîné en tapotant la poitrine de Zayn. **Et peut-être qu’il les acceptera. Tout de suite ou non. Peut-être qu’il te fera mariner un peu. Personnellement, je ne serai pas contre cette idée. Ça t’apprendrait peut-être la vie…**

**\- Je connais la vie** , rétorqua le prostitué, vexé.

**\- Pas assez, p’tit gars. Tu ne la connais que depuis deux ans. Et deux ans, ce n’est rien dans une existence. Vraiment rien.**

 

*

 

Liam composa le numéro du commissariat sans envie aucune. Au bout de trois tonalités, le jeune stagiaire de l’accueil décrocha et le châtain demanda à parler au commissaire.

 

**\- Nos recherches avancent bien, Payne, avec les petites informations que vous nous donnez** , lui annonça Durham tout de go.

**\- Tant mieux** , répondit Liam. **Parce que mon travail s’arrête ici.**

**\- Comment ça ?**

**\- Je veux être dessaisi de l’affaire.**

**\- Mais…**

**\- Si vous ne me laissez pas arrêter cette enquête, vous aurez ma démission demain sur votre bureau.**

**\- Je… Non, vous ne pouvez pas… Mais qui reprendra…**

**- Ça, c’est votre problème. Il y a de très bons flics dans cette unité.**

**\- Pas autant que vous.**

**\- Je vous remercie du compliment, commissaire, mais ne cherchez pas à insister. J’arrête.**

 

Et il raccrocha au nez de son supérieur. Drayton, se doutant que quelque chose n’allait pas, vint se poser sur ses genoux, frottant son museau à sa main. Le châtain soupira et posa son téléphone sur la table basse avant de repousser doucement son chien.

 

**\- Pas maintenant, Dray…**

 

Il se leva et se dirigea vers une commode. Dans un tiroir, il attrapa les grands morceaux de feuilles qui constituaient encore le dossier de Zayn quelques semaines auparavant. Une force invisible l’avait empêché de les jeter. Pourtant, il ne les avait pas lus. Il n’avait jamais posé les yeux dessus. Et maintenant, à quoi bon ?

 

Il les prit un à un et les cala sous son bras, se dirigeant vers son balcon. Il attrapa le plus grand morceau, là où la photo du métis le provoquait et sortit son briquet de la poche de son jean. Il referma d’un coup de pied la fenêtre, empêchant Drayton de le suivre et s’accouda à la rambarde.

 

Les morceaux se consumèrent un à un dans la nuit noire et il n’y eut bientôt plus que des cendres, qui s’éparpillèrent dans le vent. Liam rentra et referma la baie. Il caressa la tête de son chowchow qui lui faisait obstinément la tête depuis cinq minutes et attrapa son portable.

 

L’écran d’accueil apparut devant ses yeux, et le cliché de Zayn endormi avec.

 

**- _My black angel_ , il est temps d’en finir.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour et merci d'être là !
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Pas de Ziam, mais un Zayn qui se fait sermonner par son papy de substitution (Eliott est merveilleux, je l'aiiiiime).
> 
> Pardonnez-moi pour ce petit retard, ma meilleure amie m'a fait la surprise de venir passer quelques jours chez moi pour mes vingt ans (juste pour info, elle habite à 800km de ma maison, en Belgique), j'ai passé trois jours merveilleux et elle est repartie hier soir so... j'étais un peu tristoune et j'avais pas vraiment la tête à poster un chapitre. Voilà, voilà.
> 
> On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, je vous embrasse ♥
> 
> Amandine.  
> \--  
> Morceau : Know your enemy


	16. Chapitre 15

 

Liam crut qu’il serait facile de retourner voir Zayn. Mais il se trompait. Il passa deux semaines chez lui, sans sortir, sans donner aucune nouvelle à personne ; mais qui lui restait-il depuis le décès de sa mère ? Mrs Hampton, peut-être, qui s’inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Ce n’était pourtant pas de sa compassion dont il avait besoin.

 

_Zayn_.

 

Plusieurs fois il s’imagina qu’il était devant sa porte et qu’il n’osait pas sonner. Il venait s’excuser, il pleurait… mais comment aurait-il trouvé son adresse sans passer par le commissariat ? Le châtain se sentait doucement glisser dans la folie. Alors, pour ne pas perdre totalement pied, il ressortit l’album-photo du carton et l’ouvrit à la dernière page. Les lettres étaient toujours là, aussi poussiéreuses et jaunies. Elle craquait doucement sous sa main. Il ne regarda pas les photos, trop occupé à se demander si l’écriture qu’il y avait sur la moitié des feuilles était celle de son père.

 

Il les tria, selon les dates, puis attrapa la première lettre, délicatement, et se pencha dessus pour déchiffrer l’écriture penchée et nette :

 

_Mon tendre amour,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu me pardonneras un jour, mais l’éloignement était la seule solution pour vous protéger, toi, et notre enfant qui grandi lentement dans ton ventre. L’avenir me fait espérer que je pourrais un jour être près de vous. Mais je dois avant cela terminer ce que j’ai commencé. Le chemin sera long et sinueux, mais j’ai foi en ma bonne étoile. J’ai foi en nous, ma chérie, et je te promets d’être là quand le fruit de notre amour pointera le bout de son nez. J’aimerai bien une petite fille. Mais toi, tu m’as dit sentir que c’était un garçon, et mon cœur s’est tout autant gonflé de joie. Nous verrons bien dans sept mois ce qu’il en résultera._

_Ici, rien ne va bien ou mal. J’essaie de m’en sortir du mieux que je peux, et mon avocat me soutient beaucoup. Mais c’est très dur. Les charges pèsent lourd sur moi et je ne sais si j’arriverai à vous trouver un toit une fois sorti de ce cauchemar. L’argent manquera sûrement, je gagnerai très certainement moins qu’avant, mais je peux te jurer qu’on s’en sortira. Je veux que vous ayez une belle vie tous les deux. J’y crois._

_Te souviens-tu encore de la première fois où l’on s’est rencontré ? Tu portais une robe couleur lilas et elle t’allait à ravir. J’aimerais qu’on se revoie, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Tu me manques, énormément, et malgré la situation, j’ose espérer qu’on puisse se rencontrer bientôt sur les bords de la Tamise. Je te ferai signe, dis-moi si ce rendez-vous te conviendra._

_J’ai hâte de vous serrer dans mes bras, toi et notre futur bébé. Je vous aime tendrement._

_O._

 

Liam releva la tête, complètement perdu. Drayton s’était blotti contre sur le canapé et il caressait machinalement sa tête, les yeux dans le vague. Il serra son chien dans ses bras et reposa la lettre dans l’album-photo, tremblant. Tout se bousculait et il ne savait plus que penser. En vérité, il n’arrivait pas à résoudre le mystère de son père. Etait-il en prison ? Non, il avait parlé d’un rendez-vous. En prison, on se retrouvait au parloir, pas sur les bords de la Tamise. A moins que ce ne soit un nom de code ?

 

Le châtain enfouit son visage dans ses mains en soupirant. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, l’espace d’un instant. Il fallait qu’il sorte : il étouffait dans cet appartement confiné. Il se leva et attrapa ses clés. Il enfila son blouson, prit son portefeuille et sortit en promettant à Drayton de ne pas revenir trop tard. Il était à peine vingt-et-une heures.

 

*

 

Zayn sortit de la cabine de douche, une serviette autour de la taille et se regarda dans le miroir. Il arrangea ses cheveux et se sécha. Il traversa le couloir vide jusqu’à son appartement en boxer et s’enferma. Il ouvrit sa penderie, les vêtements sales jonchaient le sol et il en restait très peu de propres sur les cintres. Il attrapa un tee-shirt et un jean troué, enfila ses Rangers et son blouson.

 

**\- J’vais pas tarder à aller faire une machine, moi…**

 

Il jeta un coup d’œil à son reflet, glissant son médaillon – dont il ne se séparait plus depuis quinze jours – sous son haut et attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et ses clés. Il sortit, verrouilla la porte et descendit les escaliers sans grande envie. Au-dehors, il faisait de plus en plus froid. La veille de Noël approchait à grands pas et le métis avait déjà minutieusement calculé ce qu’il allait acheter pour passer ce jour de fête avec Eliott. Il avait aperçu un joli livre relié de poésies dans la vitrine d’une boutique et voulait en faire cadeau au vieil homme.

 

Il s’avança jusqu’au quartier où il officiait, lâchant des sourires hypocrites aux hommes qu’il croisait. Les mains dans les poches, il s’appuya au mur, réfléchissant. Peut-être devait-il augmenter d’un chouia ses tarifs ? La vie se faisait de plus en plus dure et chère, et il finirait par partir d’ici au seuil de la retraite. Il soupira en voyant s’approcher un homme au fort embonpoint, ses petits yeux pervers furetant déjà sous les vêtements du prostitué.

 

**\- T’es libre ?**

**\- C’est 250£.**

**\- C’est cher…**

**\- C’est comme tu veux, y’a des moins chers là-bas, mais j’te garantis par la qualité.**

**\- C’est ok pour moi.**

**\- Bien, alors…**

 

Zayn s’arrêta brutalement et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il repoussa doucement l’homme.

 

**\- Finalement, j’suis pas libre. Trouve-toi quelqu’un d’autre.**

 

Il entendit une retentissant « salope » dans son dos mais n’y fit pas attention, zigzaguant entre la foule toujours plus dense à l’approche des fêtes de fin d’année. Il bouscula un autre prostitué sans le faire exprès, s’excusa, manqua trébucher, puis le vit tout à fait, à quelques mètres de lui. Un slave lui tournait autour.

 

**\- Liam ?**

 

Il le vit se retourner et ses yeux dorés accrochèrent les siens, l’implorant de ne pas céder aux avances du jeune homme près de lui. Le châtain le fixa de longues minutes et Zayn se sentit faiblir. Et puis, soudainement, il vit Liam faire volte-face et se diriger à grands pas vers une autre rue.

 

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au métis pour se lancer à sa poursuite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour et merci d'être là.
> 
> Désolée pour ce léger retard, je suis malade depuis plusieurs jours et mon rhume me grille consciencieusement mes neurones. Je perds un peu la notion du temps aussi (vivement que je guérisse, vraiment).
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous embrasse et vous retrouve la semaine prochaine ♥  
> (pour les retrouvailles Ziam OMG OMG OMG)
> 
> Amandine.  
> \--  
> Morceau : Why do you want him ?


	17. Chapitre 16

 

**\- Liam, attends !**

 

Le châtain ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et s’engouffra à l’intérieur. Il fallait qu’il parte. Maintenant. Du bruit dans l’habitacle lui fit tourner la tête et il vit le métis s’installer sur le siège passager, et refermer le battant.

 

**\- Sors de ma voiture** , grogna Liam.

**\- Non.**

 

Zayn se mit à râler dans sa barbe durant de longues minutes, tapotant nerveusement sur sa cuisse. Il se tortilla et se retourna vers le châtain qui le fixait sans rien dire.

 

**\- Je voulais…**

**\- Tu ne l’as pas encore vendu ?** , le coupa son vis-à-vis en attrapant le médaillon entre ses doigts.

 

La gifle partit toute seule.

 

**\- Tu croyais que j’allais vendre un cadeau ? Ton cadeau ?**

 

Les derniers mots du métis se perdirent dans les tremblements de sa voix. Il inspira et baissa les yeux.

 

**\- Je suis désolé… Pas pour la gifle, hein… Enfin si, mais… Je… Tu sais…**

 

Il entendit un rire étouffé, releva les yeux et s’empourpra.

 

**\- Connard, pourquoi tu ris pendant que je cherche à m’excuser ?**

 

Liam se racla la gorge et redevint sérieux, les yeux brillants.

 

**\- Mais je t’écoute, je t’écoute…**

 

Zayn se recroquevilla sur le siège et se mit à bouder, vexé.

 

**\- Si tu n’as rien à me dire, tu peux…**

**\- Ta gueule. Laisse-moi.**

Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel.

 

**\- Tu m’as manqué, tu sais…**

**\- Ah oui ? Je croyais que j’étais juste un Saint-Bernard trop poilu et bon qu’à baver ?**

**\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça** , dit le métis en secouant la tête. **J’étais en colère et… Bordel, tu ne me facilites clairement pas la tâche.**

 

Il déplia ses jambes et attrapa les épaules de Liam, s’asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

 

**\- Tu m’expliques ce que tu fais ?**

**\- T’es bien venu pour ça, non ? J’préfère que tu me touches moi, et pas un autre.**

**\- Tu es jaloux ?** , demanda le jeune lieutenant dans un demi-sourire.

 

Zayn glissa un doigt sur son torse, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sentit les mains de Liam se poser au creux de ses hanches et frissonna.

 

**\- Je m’excuse. Pour tout ce que j’ai dit, ce que j’ai fait. Tu es bien trop gentil par rapport aux autres et j’me méfiais un peu. Mais… je n’avais foncièrement rien à craindre, n’est-ce pas ? Tu ne m’aurais jamais fait aucun mal… comparé à mes autres clients… Même si… je n’ai plus envie de te considérer comme un client. Tu m’apportes trop d’attentions et de tendresse pour que…**

**\- Moi aussi, j’ai quelque chose à te dire, Zayn. Quelque chose à me faire pardonner.**

**\- Tu avais raison de m’engueuler la dernière fois, j’ai…**

**\- Ce n’est pas ça.**

 

Le châtain se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

 

**\- Je…**

 

« Je suis lieutenant de police, Zayn. J’étais ici pour enquêter sur un trafic d’êtres humains. Je te jure ne pas avoir voulu te mêler à ça, mais… Tu es plus ou moins impliqué et je sais que tu ne voudras plus me parler après… J’ai été dessaisi, je l’ai demandé… »

 

**\- Je…**

 

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. Pardonne-moi. »

 

**\- Je suis content que tu l’aies gardé… Le médaillon…**

 

« Espèce de lâche. »

 

**\- Oh…**

 

Le métis baissa les yeux et attrapa le collier entre ses doigts.

 

**\- Je ne l’aurai jamais vendu. Je n’aurai jamais pu… C’est un cadeau qui a beaucoup de valeur…**

**\- Sa valeur n’est rien à mes yeux. Mais toi…**

 

Zayn déglutit et rougit imperceptiblement. Gêné, il se mit à lisser le col de la chemise de Liam entre ses doigts.

 

**\- Comment as-tu découvert mon prénom ?**

**\- Ah ça…**

 

Le jeune homme lui sourit.

 

**\- La chance m’a aidé. Enfin, plutôt ma concierge. Elle savait que je faisais des recherches sur un prénom et elle s’est ramenée chez moi avec un énorme bouquin. Et c’est elle qui m’a guidé vers celui-là.**

**\- Qui te dit que je m’appelle comme ça ?**

**\- Parce que tu as réagi, la dernière fois, quand j’ai prononcé ton prénom.**

 

Le métis acquiesça.

 

**\- Tu veux venir chez moi ?**

 

Liam haussa un sourcil.

 

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Tu ne veux pas ?**

**\- Si. Ça me ferait très plaisir.**

**\- Ce n’est pas le Taj Mahal, tu sais** , plaisanta Zayn. **A moins que tu n’aies envie de me faire l’amour dans ta voiture.**

**\- Tu as envie de… ?**

 

Le prostitué leva les yeux au ciel.

 

**\- Disons qu’après avoir goûté à tes talents, le sevrage de deux semaines a été très difficile…**

**\- Tu insinues que tous les autres sont mauvais ?**

**\- Ils ne sont pas très doués, pour tout t’avouer. Et j’en ai marre de gémir pour rien.**

**\- Parce qu'avec les autres, tu simules ?**

**\- Tu sais, aucun n'arrive à ta cheville, ils sont tous... Avec toi, j'prends mon pied.**

 

Le châtain rit faiblement.

 

**\- Je me sens charmé par tes aveux.**

**\- Ne prends pas trop la grosse tête, ça pourrait influer sur tes compétences physiques.**

**\- TU es ASSIS sur mes compétences physiques en ce moment-même…**

 

Zayn se déhancha avec provocation et caressa la nuque de Liam.

 

**\- Hm… Ne me tente pas trop.**

**\- Où habites-tu ?**

 

Le métis se réinstalla sur le siège passager et lui embrassa le cou.

 

**\- Pas très loin d’ici. Je vais te montrer le chemin. Tu pourras te garer devant l’immeuble.**

 

*

 

Zayn sortit deux cigarettes de son paquet et en tendit une à Liam.

 

**\- Pour te remercier de toutes celles que je t’ai empruntées…**

 

Le châtain coinça le cylindre entre ses lèvres et se redressa pour attraper son briquet. Il se rallongea en travers du matelas, la tête sur les cuisses du prostitué, recouvertes d’un drap blanc.  Le métis était assis, le dos contre le mur froid en béton, glissant sa main libre dans les cheveux courts de Liam.

 

**\- Je suis content…**

**\- Parce que je t’ai pardonné aussi facilement ?**

 

Zayn se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

 

**\- J’aurais pu tout aussi bien ramper à tes pieds…**

**\- Mais qui te dit que je t’ai réellement pardonné ?** , l’interrogea le châtain en souriant.

**\- Ton sourire…**

**\- Et s’il était factice ?**

 

Le métis fronça les sourcils.

 

**\- Alors, que voudrais-tu que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes ?**

**\- Je veux tes lèvres contre les miennes** , échappa Liam dans un souffle.

 

Zayn se figea. Il déglutit difficilement et secoua la tête.

 

**\- Je suis désolé, Liam, tu sais que je ne peux pas** , murmura-t-il d’une voix tremblante.

 

Le châtain se redressa et approcha son visage du sien. Il sentit le métis se crisper involontairement et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

 

**\- J’attendrai. J’ai de la patience à revendre.**

 

Il se rallongea, les mains derrière la tête.

 

**\- Je suis certain qu’un jour, tu m’embrasseras, de ton plein gré, sans que j’ai besoin de te forcer ou quoi que ce soit d’autre.**

**\- Dans tes rêves.**

**\- On parie ?**

 

Zayn ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

 

**\- Ok. Si TU gagnes, je serais à toi pour une durée de vie illimitée.**

**\- Tu te vends comme un ticket de cinéma.**

**\- Chut… Si JE gagne, tu m’invites dans un super resto.**

**\- Oh, vraiment ?**

**\- Mais pas un restaurant bas de gamme. Je veux du luxe. Pas trop quand même, parce que les trois radis qui coûtent 300£ chacun, c’pas vraiment top. Un restaurant où on mange bien et où tu videras ton porte-monnaie.**

**\- Je prends les paris.**

**\- Parfait.**

**\- Et je gagnerai.**

**- _Never in your wildest dreams…_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoiiiir et désolée du retard.
> 
> Compte-tenu de la semaine très compliquée et douloureuse que nous avons vécu il y a peu, ainsi que de mon moral pas vraiment au beau fixe, j'ai décidé, puisque que c'est l'anniversaire de bébé Malik, exceptionnellement, de poster plusieurs chapitres pour cette semaine.
> 
> Voici donc l’habituel du lundi, qui devait déjà être posté la semaine passée. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, je tiens à préciser, malgré ce que certains ont pu croire, que la longueur de mon chapitre n'avait strictement rien à voir avec mon rhume (et ma perte conséquente de neurones durant cette période). Je m'excusais seulement pour mon retard. Le chapitre est déjà écrit depuis août 2014 et, si la longueur n'est pas vraiment la meilleure qui soit, je m'excuse de n'avoir pas pu faire autrement. Mais ça a été programmé comme cela, la lettre du père de Liam étant déjà bourrée de grosses infos à gérer.   
> J'ai eu coutume, par le passé, de faire de longs chapitres pour mes fictions, mais je me suis lassée, je me suis dégoûtée, et je préfère franchement écrire des chapitres d'à peine mille mots, et de vous en poster toutes les semaines, que de prendre des mois à écrire des longs trucs sans queue ni tête et qui pataugent. Cela dit, ça ne veut pas dire que je resterai coincée à mille mots. La preuve est que le chapitre 6 (celui où ils copulent comme des animaux pour la première fois #oops) est l'un des plus longs. Certains futurs le seront sûrement. Je n'ai plus qu'une quinzaine de chapitres d'avance, et j'en prévois plus de cinquante au final, si tout va bien. Alors, nous verrons bien ;)
> 
> En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Sachez juste que Payne est très attaché à Zayn et que, si cela parait ultra rapide comme pardon, eh bah... Ce n'est point ma faute. C'est Liam, il est trop gentil *montre du doigt en boudant*
> 
> A mercredi pour le prochain chapitre !
> 
> Je vous embrasse très très fort ♥ (et m'occupe de vos précédents commentaires dès que possible)
> 
> Amandine.  
> \--  
> Morceau : American Idiot


	18. Chapitre 17

 

Ils avaient discuté une bonne partie de la nuit. Liam s’était un peu ouvert aux confidences, sans toutefois évoquer son travail. Zayn l’avait écouté parler, caressant distraitement ses cheveux. Puis il s’était blotti contre lui, et les mots étaient venus d’eux-mêmes. Sa vie d’avant, ses parents et le piano.

 

**\- Je savais bien que tu jouais d’un instrument…** , murmura le châtain en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

 

Le métis enfouit son visage dans son cou et remonta les draps sur eux. Il se lova dans les bras de Liam et lui embrassa la mâchoire.

 

**\- Tu ne m’as pas parlé de tes parents** , murmura-t-il d’une voix douce.

 

Le châtain se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

 

**\- Ma mère est morte quand j’avais quinze ans. Un cancer.**

**\- Et ton père ?**

**\- Je ne l’ai jamais connu. C’est un connard qui l’a laissée tomber. Il n’est jamais venu la voir à l’hôpital, et il n’est jamais venu me chercher. J’ai fini en foyer jusqu’à ma majorité.**

 

Zayn glissa une main sur son cou, collant son front à sa joue mal rasée.

 

**\- Je suis désolé… J’ai quitté une vie facile et offerte sur un plateau d’argent pour me retrouver dans la rue. Alors que toi… tu te bats depuis des années pour connaître ton passé…**

**\- Je me fiche du passé. J’y ai tiré un trait, et seul le présent m’importe désormais.**

 

 

A deux heures du matin, Liam avait regardé sa montre, enfouie dans la poche de son jean, et avait juré dans sa barbe.

 

**\- Merde, j’lui avais promis de ne pas rentrer tard.**

**\- A qui ?** demanda le métis, un tantinet jaloux.

**\- Mon chien. Un chowchow blanc qui s’appelle Drayton.**

**\- Drayton ? Vraiment ? Comme le méchant de « Massacre à la tronçonneuse » ? Classe.**

**\- Tu trouves ?**

 

Zayn acquiesça.

 

**\- Un chowchow, c’est comme une grosse peluche toute douce. Il est blanc comme neige, symbole de pureté et puis… il porte le nom d’un psychopathe de film d’horreur, alors, ouais, j’trouve ça vraiment classe. J’veux bien aussi que tu me parles de ton amour incommensurable pour Green Day.**

**\- Pardon ?**

**\- Allons, les CD dans ta boîte à gants, ils n’appartiennent pas à ton chien, quand même.**

**\- Tu fouilles dans mes affaires ?** demanda le châtain en glissant ses doigts sur ses côtes.

 

Le métis se tortilla doucement en riant et s’échappa de son emprise. Il s’alluma une nouvelle cigarette, regardant Liam à la lueur des réverbères du dehors.

 

**\- Je t’ai empêché de bosser, cette nuit. Tu n’as pas dû gagner grand-chose. Est-ce que tu veux… que je te dédommage ?**

 

Zayn secoua la tête en souriant et se faufila sous les draps. Il se coucha près du jeune homme et lui embrassa l’épaule.

 

**\- Dors. Tu en as bien besoin.**

 

 

Ils avaient l’habitude de beaucoup bouger dans leurs sommeils et leurs lits respectifs.

 

Ainsi, quand le métis se réveilla, il sentit un poids sur sa hanche, un souffle chaud dans son cou et un léger ronflement au creux de son oreille. Il ne sut jamais comment ils avaient fini par se retrouver comme ça, à dormir comme un vrai couple, lovés l’un contre l’autre. Liam l’enserrait dans bras, encore endormi. Zayn se retourna doucement pour guetter son visage serein et apaisé. Il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte et quitta le lit en grognant. Il faisait froid dans son minable studio. Un coup d’œil à la pendule lui fit comprendre que la journée de dimanche venait à peine de commencer. Il était tout juste neuf heures du matin.

 

Le métis enfila un boxer et se dirigea à tâtons vers sa cuisine. Il sortit une boîte de gâteaux, fouilla encore un peu dans ses placards avant de se rendre compte qu’il n’avait plus de café. Il soupira, disposa la nourriture sur une assiette ébréchée et sortit de l’appartement. Heureusement, Eliott ne faisait jamais la grasse matinée. Zayn frappa à sa porte et…

 

**\- Tu n’es pas encore couché ?** soupira le vieil homme.

**\- Mais si, j’ai dormi une partie de la nuit.**

**\- Tu n’es pas allé bosser alors ?**

**\- Si mais… c’est compliqué. J’peux avoir du café ?**

**\- Bien sûr, p’tit gars.**

 

Eliott se dirigea vers sa cafetière et servit une tasse au métis.

 

**\- Euh… il m’en faudrait une seconde.**

**\- Ah, d’accord. Tu as ramené quelqu’un chez toi…**

**\- C’est Liam** , sourit le jeune prostitué, comme pour rassurer son aîné.

**\- Liam ?**

**\- Ben oui, mon… « prince charmant ».**

**\- Tu ne m’avais jamais dit son prénom et… il t’a déjà pardonné ? Il est trop gentil. Personnellement, je t’aurais encore fait mariner quelques jours de plus.**

**\- Elie...** , geignit le métis, mi-vexé, mi-amusé.

 

Eliott leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit ses deux tasses en ronchonnant.

 

**\- Allez, va rejoindre ton Roméo, il t’attend.**

 

 

Quand Liam se réveilla, le lit était vide. Il se redressa, inquiet. Les draps étaient encore chauds et une assiette remplie de gâteaux était posée tout près du matelas. Et Zayn entra dans le studio à cet instant-là, en boxer, deux tasses fumantes à la main.

 

**\- Désolé, je n’avais plus de café, je suis allé en chercher…**

**\- A moitié à poil dans la rue ?**

**\- Mais non idiot** , pouffa le métis, **chez mon voisin.**

 

Il tendit son café au châtain qui plongea ses lèvres dans le breuvage amer et brûlant. Le prostitué avait pioché un biscuit au chocolat et croqua dedans, le regard perdu dans le vague.

 

**\- Tu reviendras, samedi prochain ?**

**\- Tu comptes arrêter de bosser cette nuit-là ?**

**\- J’ai, de toute façon, l’intention d’augmenter mes tarifs. On se retrouvera dans la rue habituelle, après mes deux premiers et seuls clients, puis on ira chez moi ? Ou on restera dans ta voiture, si tu veux.**

 

Liam ne fit qu’acquiescer, pensant déjà à leur prochain rendez-vous.

 

 

Eliott sortait ses poubelles quand Liam referma la porte de chez Zayn. Le vieil homme se retourna, un sourcil haussé, la main sur sa clé pour verrouiller son appartement. Son regard accrocha celui du châtain, souriant, qui le salua et lui proposa son aide.

 

**\- Non, ça ira, merci** , répondit l’aîné dans un demi-sourire, sans toutefois le quitter des yeux.

 

Alors, Liam descendit les escaliers et disparut à sa vue. Eliott continua son cheminement jusqu’à ce que ses yeux ne puissent le suivre. Il se baissa pour soulever les sacs mais se redressa brusquement, une main sur son cœur. Son organe vital battait trop vite et il s’appuya à la porte, soufflant doucement pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

 

 

Quand il remonta chez lui, sa tâche terminée, le sang battait encore à ses tempes.

 

Les mains d’Eliott n’avaient plus autant tremblé depuis trente ans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoiiiir et merci d'être là.
> 
> Je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire de longs discours, alors j'espère seulement que ce chapitre vous a plu.
> 
> On se retrouve vendredi pour le prochain chapitre !
> 
> Je vous embrasse ♥
> 
> Amandine.  
> \--  
> Morceau : The Forgotten


	19. Chapitre 18

 

Liam passa la matinée à câliner son chien pour se faire pardonner son absence de la nuit passée. Drayton avait boudé durant près de deux heures, vexé que son maître n’ait pas tenu sa promesse de rentrer tôt. Puis, apaisé, il avait grimpé sur les genoux du châtain, s’étalant de tout son poids sur ses jambes, sa truffe contre la paume de sa main, cherchant de nouvelles caresses. Liam lui gratta les oreilles, le visage enfoui dans sa fourrure blanche. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, se remémorant les derniers instants passés avec Zayn. Et cette étrange rencontre avec le voisin du métis…

 

Liam fronça les sourcils. Il se dégagea de l’étreinte du chowchow et décida de se concentrer sur autres choses. Des lettres l’attendaient dans un carton renfermant les derniers souvenirs de sa mère. Il attrapa l’album et l’ouvrit lentement, prenant un nouveau feuillet jauni dans le rabat de la couverture. Il se rassit sur le canapé, Drayton couché près de lui, et déchiffra les mots à demi-effacés par le temps.

 

_Ma douce chérie,_

_Il m’est tellement difficile de t’écrire en ce moment. « Elle » est toujours là, sur mon dos, prête à me tourmenter durant de très longs mois. Mon avocat fait ce qu’il peut pour que se termine notre calvaire, mais la partie adverse tient bon._

_Je me sens coupable de ne pas être venu à ta première échographie. On m’en a empêché, mais j’ai bien reçu ta lettre et le « cliché » de ce petit ange dans ton ventre. Je te jure d’être là pour la prochaine. Mais ai-je vraiment le droit de jurer quand mon avenir est aussi incertain ?_

_Tout me tombe dessus en même temps. Julian et William ne m’adressent plus la parole. J’ai dû faire mes valises en catastrophe et quitter ce lieu de perdition où je n’avais plus ma place. J’ai un logement, un petit logement, mais c’est bien assez. J’ai déjà proposé mes services ailleurs. J’amasserai tout l’argent nécessaire pour votre futur à tous les deux._

_Tu t’inquiétais de mon état, la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Pour te rassurer, je suis allé voir un médecin. Je n’ai rien, mon amour, tu n’as pas à te ronger les sangs. C’est seulement le stress qui terrasse mon corps quelque peu. Mais tu sais comme cette période que je traverse est dure._

_J’espère pouvoir te voir dans les mois qui arrivent. Tiens-moi au courant pour ta prochaine échographie._

_Je t’aime._

_O._

 

Le châtain reposa la lettre sur la table basse, les mains tremblantes. Son père avait traversé des moments douloureux. Et peut-être que tout cela l’avait empêché de récupérer Liam avant qu’il termine en foyer. Mais qui étaient Julian et William ? Qui était ce « elle » dont il avait si peur ?

 

Il soupira, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Drayton frotta son museau à son épaule. Le jeune lieutenant releva les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

 

**\- Le fier flic qui résolvait toutes les affaires possibles est incapable de comprendre son propre passé, Dray. Je me sens misérable.**

 

Le chowchow geignit et se blottit contre lui. Liam reposa son regard sur la lettre. Il attrapa l’album et replaça le feuillet sous la couverture. Il ressortit plusieurs clichés sur papier glacé, qu’il n’avait jamais pris le temps de regarder depuis sa découverte.

 

Sur chacun, il voyait sa mère, resplendissante. Parfois seule, ou avec Liam. Parfois avec lui, son père. Un grand châtain puissamment bâti aux grands yeux clairs et rieurs. Ils avaient l’air si heureux. Et puis la maladie et la mort avaient fait leurs œuvres, et tout s’était arrêté.

 

**\- Tu crois qu’en entreprenant des recherches, je pourrais retrouver mon père ?**

 

Il attrapa son ordinateur portable, se maudissant de ne pas avoir gardé le livre de Mrs Hampton.

 

« Oliver. »

 

« Owen. »

 

Drayton le fixait en silence. Liam passa une main sur son visage.

 

**\- Bien, j’ai deux prénoms possibles. Maintenant, je vais devoir montrer patte blanche au commissariat et faire mes petites recherches incognito. Aux archives et par le biais des mairies de toute l’Angleterre. J’espère qu’il n’a pas quitté le pays. Et, au moins, je saurais s’il a fait de la prison ou non. C’est un beau programme, n’est-ce pas ?**

 

Le chien se rallongea sur le canapé et le châtain pouffa de rire, avant d’attraper son portable et l’annuaire sur une étagère.

 

*

 

Zayn était installé sur le canapé d’Eliott depuis trois heures, narrant pour la énième fois sa soirée avec Liam – sans entrer dans les détails non plus. Un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres, mais il le perdit bien vite en voyant son voisin songeur. Le vieil homme était assis sur une chaise, les sourcils froncés, les mains croisées sous son menton et les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux.

 

**\- Ça ne va pas, Elie ?**

 

Eliott se redressa et lui adressa un faible sourire.

 

**\- Si, bien sûr, p’tit gars. J’ai seulement passé une mauvaise nuit.**

**\- Oh** , échappa le métis, inquiet. **Tu veux que je te laisse te reposer ?**

**\- Non, ça ira, le rassura le vieillard.**

 

Zayn remonta les manches de son pull.

 

**\- De toute façon, j’ai du sommeil à rattraper, encore. Je reprends le boulot demain soir et… Elie !**

 

Eliott, debout depuis deux minutes à peine, vacilla et se raccrocha au comptoir de sa petite cuisine. En trois enjambées, le métis était sur lui, le tenant par la taille.

 

**\- Assieds-toi. Ça ne va pas du tout. Je vais t’emmener chez le médecin.**

**\- Ça ira, Zayn. Juste une petite faiblesse. Mon grand âge me joue des tours.**

 

Le vieil homme croisa les bras.

 

**\- De toute façon, je n’ai pas le temps de faire une sieste. Je dois passer chez mon notaire.**

**\- Comment ça, tu dois passer chez ton notaire ?** balbutia Zayn, les yeux emplis d’inquiétude.

 

Eliott haussa les épaules.

 

**\- Si je ne retrouve pas mon enfant, je veux être sûr que tout mon héritage te reviendra de droit quand…**

**\- Je t’interdis de parler de ça !** hurla le métis. **Tu n’as que soixante-quatre ans, bordel. Et encore une vingtaine d’années à vivre, au moins.**

 

Il chercha le regard fuyant de son voisin.

 

**\- J’ai eu une vision, ce matin. Margaret était près de moi. Elle m’attendait.**

**\- Arrête, s’il te plait** , gémit Zayn en sentant venir les larmes.

**\- C’est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu rejettes Liam éternellement. Je préfère te savoir avec lui que seul, livré à toi-même.**

**\- Je t’emmènerai avec moi.**

 

Eliott se leva de nouveau et glissa une main ridée sur sa joue baignée de larmes. Il attira le métis à lui et ce dernier se blottit dans ses bras, serrant son vieux pull en laine entre ses doigts.

 

**\- J’suis désolé de t’avoir fait pleure, p’tit gars. Parfois, la vie est cruelle.**

**\- On le retrouvera ton foutu gosse, où qu’il se cache. On le retrouvera et tu iras mieux** , marmonna Zayn contre son épaule. **Je le retrouverai. Je te le promets.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoiiiir et merci d'être là.
> 
> Voici le dernier chapitre "cadeau" de cette semaine. Lundi, nous reprendrons le rythme initial des publications, à savoir un chapitre par semaine. J'espère que ce dernier vous a plu. Pour ma part, plus l'histoire avance, plus je recommence à angoisser... Est-ce que ça va continuer à vous plaire, est-ce que la tournure des évènements ne va pas vous donner envie d'arrêter de lire, est-ce que je ne me suis pas embarquée dans une histoire sans queue ni tête ? Pour vous rassurer un chouia, je connais la fin de l'histoire, je connais son déroulement général et... ça ne me paraît pas si tiré par les cheveux que ça, c'est même logique mais... peut-être que mon propre jugement n'est pas valable, sachant que je suis l'auteure ?
> 
> Je suis assez perdue, pour tout vous dire, ahah.
> 
> J'espère néanmoins que la suite vous plaira.
> 
> A lundi !
> 
> Je vous embrasse ♥
> 
> Amandine.  
> \--  
> Morceau : Whatsername


	20. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de nouveau chapitre et une (mauvaise) nouvelle en prime.

Très chers lecteurs,

j'entends déjà certains crier d'indignation. Mais tant pis. J'ai pris une décision qui me fait mal au coeur, mais je m'y tiendrais. Vous le savez peut-être (ou peut-être pas), j'ai repris la fac cette année. Le premier semestre a été un véritable fiasco. Ma vie personnelle s'en est pris un coup, mon moral aussi. Dans ces conditions, il m'est tout bonnement impossible d'écrire. Ca fait un mois que je n'ai plus rien pondu. Pas avancé sur cette fiction, ni même sur la suite de mon dernier OS.

Sauf que les études que j'ai entamé, je veux vraiment les réussir au mieux, pour ma vie future. Ainsi, mon travail déjà bien conséquent (ouais la semaine de la reprise, déjà) me prend pas mal de temps. Je suis fatiguée, je dors mal et suis constamment stressée. Alors, pour éviter de tourner autour du pot pendant encore plusieurs lignes, je vous le dis tout net : je mets l'écriture (et la parution de mes projets) entre parenthèse. Plus clairement, ce loisir se retrouve au second plan. Ou même au dernier. L'écriture avait déjà pris le pas sur moi il y a deux ans et, même si les études que je faisais à ce moment-là ne me plaisaient pas plus que cela, je ne veux pas reproduire le même schéma. Surtout que ces études-là me tiennent à coeur.

Je m'octroie donc une pause jusqu'à, au moins, fin février, histoire de me remettre à la page, de profiter de ma famille pendant au moins deux semaines, de souffler un peu. Eh oui, même poster un chapitre prend un temps considérable ; une heure tout au plus, après avoir tout vérifié, fait la mise en page, etc, etc... J'veux pas me faire plaindre, ni qu'on m'engueule parce que je vous laisse en plan comme ça. Mais... je suis humaine, comme tout le monde je présume ? ("Nous ne sommes pas encore des robots et des machines" disait d'ailleurs mon prof de psycho, ce matin) Et j'ai besoin de me retrouver. D'arrêter d'être angoissée tous les jours, de dormir trois heures par nuit et de me traîner comme un zombie sur le campus. (bon, arrête de raconter ta vie, c'est bon maintenant).

Il n'est pas dit que, si je trouve du temps libre où je n'ai vraiment rien à faire (ou si mon repas est train de cuire), que j'écrive un peu. Voire que je publie un chapitre de temps à autre. Mais ça risque d'être très compliqué. Actuellement, je ne sais toujours pas si je retrouverais un rythme régulier dans les publications. Et ça me fait peur, l'une de mes anciennes fictions ayant perdue un nombre considérable de lecteurs lassés d'attendre durant des semaines, voire des mois, un nouveau chapitre de ma part.

Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous laisser dans cette impasse. Vraiment. Je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de coeur, sachez-le. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait fuir avec tout ça.

Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout, pour les plus courageux.

Je vous embrasse ♥

Et à bientôt, enfin le plus vite possible, je vous le promets.

Amandine.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir à ceux qui ont eu le courage de me suivre jusqu'ici. #sbaff  
> Et merci d'être là, soit dit en passant.
> 
> Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, qui n'auraient lu ni Took a minute to steal my heart (c'est un condensé de bêtises et de délires chelous), ni Cursed-Blood (aka la fiction qui s'étend sur cinquante siècles parce que j'suis une flemmarde qui n'a pas envie de s'en occuper), ni même From hate to love, et encore moins The savior of my soul...
> 
> *ceci et la partie chiante d'une présentation d'auteur de fanfictions*
> 
> Je suis Amandine, j'ai 19 ans et demi trois-quart et des brouettes (je n'ai clairement pas envie de passer le cap de la vingtaine en décembre prochain, ça se sent, non ?), et... je suis une dégénérée croyant en Ziam, mourant de frustration devant des gifs et des vidéos et aimant follement écrire des conneries sur eux (quelle merveilleuse présentation, ah).
> 
> Accessoirement, j'entre en première année de psychologie fin septembre. Et j'ai justement choisi cet horaire de 19h (ou de ses environs) pour vous préparer et vous habituer à cette heure-là pour les prochains chapitres. Je n'ai pas encore d'emploi du temps sous la main, alors j'préfère voir large, voyez-vous.
> 
> Bref, après tout ces petits paragraphes un chouia inutile, il me faut vous dire que... je suis toujours stressée quand je commence un nouveau projet.
> 
> NON, C'EST PAS VRAI. (c'est quoi cette agression ?)
> 
> Je suis stressée à CHAQUE chapitre ou OS que je poste. Je suis une angoissée de la vie qui me demande toujours "Est-ce que ça va plaire ? Est-ce que j'suis pas encore partie dans des délires schizo maniaco psychotiques ?"
> 
> Au fait, Jean-Jacques Goldman est mon idole (on s'en fout, non ?) mais... le miracle fait qu'il n'y aura aucune parole de ses chansons pour accompagner mes chapitres.
> 
> Après avoir vu et revu la comédie musicale complète de Roméo & Juliette pour From hate to love, nous voici donc plongés en plein Tonight my heart's on the loose avec Green Day. Tous les p'tits bouts en tête de chapitres sont des paroles de chansons. Si ça vous plaît, n'ayez crainte, je laisserai toujours en fin de monologue le titre du morceau (oui, quand même, c'est la moindre des choses, j'te ferai dire).
> 
> Si vous n'aimez pas Green Day, bah... c'est triste, parce que Liam en est fan, dans cette fiction. N'embêtez JAMAIS ce Liam sur son chien ou sur ses passions. Sauf si vous voulez finir en morceaux. Oui, ce mec est vraiment un flic et pas un psychopathe (quoique).
> 
> Pour en revenir à mon stress, comment dire ? J'suis toujours plus rassurée quand j'ai des commentaires (ahahahahah...). Ok, c'est chiant de commenter, on sait pas forcément quoi dire mais... même quelques mots rassurent les auteurs (déjà, on sait qu'on est lus ET que la fiction est appréciée) et puis ensuite... ça fait toujours ultra plaisir d'avoir les impressions des lecteurs. Pour le coup, ça permet de voir si on a visé juste au niveau du chapitre, quels sont les attentes, ce qui plait moins, les interrogations... Parce qu'une fiction ne se construit pas seule, et que je ne suis plus la principale instigatrice de la mienne, à partir du moment où le prologue est lu.
> 
> Alors, pour les adorables futurs lecteurs qui commenteront, c'est très simple : il y a une immense "case" tout en bas, pour laisser son pseudo et son commentaire. Faciiiiiile (bon, il m'a fallu du temps avant de le capter).
> 
> Sinon, pour la prévention des chapitres : je peux prévenir par Twitter, sur le compte spécial @ohziamlove, normal, mais aussi en individuel. Laissez-moi seulement vos pseudos, ou prévenez-moi directement par Twitter ; je peux aussi prévenir encore sur Skyrock (il me reste encore trois blogs en stand-by) si vous me laissez vos blogs ; et je peux prévenir par mail. Il suffit de m'envoyer un message à cette adresse : ohloveziam@gmail.com .
> 
> Je terminerai cette note par de nouveaux remerciements et...
> 
> En souhaitant un très bon anniversaire à @Ziamstrouble. Sophie, si tu me lis, ce prologue t'es spécialement dédié pour tes 18 ans. 
> 
> Voici donc venu le temps des au revoir avant lundi prochain. Il me tarde de voir ce que vous pensez de ce tout nouveau projet. Je suis un peu beaucoup anxieuse, aussi.
> 
> Je vous embrasse ♥
> 
> Amandine.
> 
> (C'EST QUOI CE MONOLOGUE A RALLONGE, MA PAROLE ?)
> 
> Morceau : "Oh love" (dont est tiré le titre de la fiction, si vous décidez d'écouter)


End file.
